Love In An Empty Field
by Thindy
Summary: The President has to replace Mrs. Landingham.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (1/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

Jed

It isn't even noon and yet I feel like I have been in the Oval office arguing with Leo for days. The rain has finally slowed, still kind of a misty sprinkle hitting the windows. I am so drained. It has been a few days since my best friend was laid to rest and yet my heart still aches for her. The two of us have been through alot together. She is the godmother of my oldest daughter Elizabeth. She was like my sister. And I miss her so.

"Mr. President?" A few seconds of silence and then my name is repeated. "?" I glanced into the concerned face of my friend and colleague Leo. He too has been there with me for over 40 years. I can still hear him calling my name but I just don't want to talk right now. I don't even want to breathe. I just want things to go back to the way they were.

I want to tell Mrs. Landingham not to come back so we can chat. That way she would never have been at 18th and Potomac with her brand new navy blue car. Sticker price even; as well as air-conditioning, although she was more than willing to roll down her window. You had to love her. Even if you didn't see eye to eye with her, you loved her for her honesty, determination, kindness, but most of all you loved her because of her heart.

From somewhere deep inside of me I emerged from my shell and looked at Leo. He stopped pacing the room and stood before me, somewhat stunned to have my attention, maybe somewhat relieved as well.

"Mr. President, I know this is a rough time for you but…" Leo began, and I cut him off.

"I am fine Leo, just fine. The country hasn't stopped and I can't either, so let's get down to business before I change my mind. Now what is the first thing on the agenda today?"

I said clapping my hands and rubbing them together. Leo glanced down at his feet.

"Leo, I am fine really, what have you got for me? Time is precious so lets go! go! go!"

"Okay, we need to bring someone in to replace Mrs. Landingham," Leo finally said.

Just hearing her name brought the pain back into my heart. Rapidly my mind started recalling her voice, her perfume and the way she would look at me through her glasses. They would be sitting on her face yet she would lower her head and eyes so she was looking through the top of her glasses. A trait that even her beloved late husband Henry would kid her about.

"It's too soon".

"Mr. President, it has been a few days".

"Leo are you telling me that of all the problems the White House has to solve, finding me a new person is at the top of the list. I find that very hard to believe."

"It is time Sir".

"I lost a friend Leo, how about giving me a little courtesy".

"And the White House lost an employee Sir, this is business. We need to replace Mrs. Landingham."

"That is awfully harsh Leo coming from you. She admired you. Hell, she even liked you, you cold hearted son of a bitch".

Leo didn't even flinch when I said that. He looked towards the door that faced out to where Mrs. Landingham would usually be sitting had some drunken ass driver not killed her.

"Mr. President I loved her too. We all did. We are all mourning the loss of her, but we can't forever. We have to move on, she would want it that way. You, you're just using her as an excuse and you know it Jed. She wouldn't tolerate this kind of behaviour for a minute. She hated pity, and she hated people who didn't work."

It wasn't very often that Leo would address me as Jed, and so when he did I calmed down and took in his words. They were all true. But it still felt wrong. I moved towards my desk to check my itinerary. It was lying on my desk. Open and blank. The last entry was in Mrs. Landingham's writing regarding a bill that Congressman Tillinghouse wanted passed. It was almost 5 days old. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Leo was right. I needed a secretary.

"You win, hire someone that you find suitable. I don't want anything to do with that."

"I will take care of it Mr. President. I'll get right on it now."

With that Leo was gone and I was once again left alone with my thoughts. There was so much work to be done and all I wanted to do was hide away with my pain and my memories. A picture of Abbey and my daughters caught my attention and it made me realize how lucky I was to have them in my life. Dolores had a family at one time too. Henry and her twin boys, Simon and Andrew struck down long before their time. How cruel this world can be I thought as I headed up to my residence.1

I walked into the Oval Office from the outside rather than go by Mrs. Landingham's desk. I had been avoiding that area since she died. I didn't think I could handle seeing her desk empty. I can't really recall many events when it was ever empty. Charlie had already briefed me that Leo had hired a new girl and that she would be here later on in the day. I am not looking forward to this day.

I was in the office not ten minutes when Leo knocked on the door. He came in and stood before me with a big smile on his face. I'm scared.

"It turns out our new staff member is an eager young woman. She wasn't due to be here till later on, but she was eager to familiarize herself with the place. So Charlie offered to show her around. I thought that was nice of him."

"She is here now?"

"Yes Sir she is. Quite a lovely young girl, exquisite eyes and she has the most beautiful smile."

"Good for her, now are we going to discuss her outfit next or shall we get some work done? There has got to be a country in distress or something going on."

"Mr. President, be nice to her".

"Leo, we have been friends for more years than I care to admit, so knock it off with the Mr. President crap and call me Jed. I know you can do it, I have heard you say it."

"But Mr. Pres…"

"JED! JED! JED! Say it Leo, one syllable, JED,"

"We are in the White House and you ARE the President of the United States and as so you will be addressed as such. If you want to be called Jed, have me over for dinner tonight and I will call you Jed all night if it will make you feel better."

"It would, you bring the wine."

"Deal. Now when she gets here…."

"Leo, I have met people before and I have been gracious. I think I can do it for Miss Pretty eyes."

"Gracious, I wouldn't have even quoted polite." Leo began laughing and this made me feel good. Amazing how an old geezer's laugh can brighten up your mood. A few knocks at the door and in came Toby and Sam. Josh as usual would show up late. He is always on the look out for a fresh lemon cranberry muffin in the mornings.

A twenty minute meeting with Josh, Sam, Toby and Leo and then I was alone again. I had 15 minutes to myself before a meeting with Oliver Babish, my White House Counsel. I decided that I was going to phone my daughter Elizabeth when Charlie came into the office. I could see right away that he wasn't alone. He had the new girl with him. It was showtime.

"Mr. President, I would like you to meet Meadow. Meadow, the President of the United States, Josiah Bartlet." Charlie introduced.

A young woman of late twenties I presumed stepped out from behind Charlie. She was a striking young woman. Her hair was a reddish brown, kind of like Abbey's. And her eyes, the pretty eyes that Leo described didn't do her justice. They were full of life, the colour of an emerald. I straightened my tie and walked towards her. I offered her my hand and she accepted, looking me straight in the eye. I admire that.

"Good morning Mr. President, it is an honour to meet you," she spoke softly.

"It is a pleasure, Meadow, is it?" She nodded her head slightly and whispered "Yes."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Were you named after anything in particular? I mean, with it being such a unique name I thought there maybe a story behind it."

"Um, not that I am aware of Mr. President. I think my parents just happened to like it and they went with it. They were special people."

"I am sure they were. So has Charlie been a decent tour guide?"

"Oh yes, he has been very kind." She looked towards Charlie and smiled. Again Leo was right, she had a lovely smile. She may not be my beloved Mrs. Landingham, but she seemed to be a well-mannered young lady.

"Well Mr. President we won't keep you. I will show Meadow her desk, and help her get sorted with the phone system and what not. If you need us, just buzz."

"That will be fine. Meadow it was very nice meeting you and I hope that you enjoy working here. Welcome aboard."

"It was nice meeting you too Mr. President, and I thank you for your hospitality."

We shook hands again and then both she and Charlie were gone. I stood in the middle of the office; my thoughts still on her eyes and hair. And that smile. I must have stood there 3 minutes when I figured out that she reminded me of my mother. They both had the same delicate features. The intercom started to ring. It was Charlie telling me about my next appointment. I had forgotten that I have no idea how to use the damn thing. I had always bellowed out my orders to Mrs. Landingham, and she would come in yelling at me to learn how to use the electronic device. I never did learn how. Together we would banter back and forth; we would usually wind up threatening one another. She knew of course that I would never do her any harm. I can't say that she would have felt the same. If there is one thing I could say about Mrs. Landingham, it was that she was one tough old bird.

"Dolores I don't think I can ever forgive you leaving me", I said aloud. I swear I thought I could faintly hear her sigh and reply back to me, "I'd come back tomorrow Sir if I thought it would get you to quit your whining." Just as I was going to promise her I would, I swear I would, there was a knock at the door.

Charlie tapped on the door and told me that Oliver was waiting. I waited to hear from Mrs. Landingham but there was only my breathing that could be heard. I sighed deeply.

"Show him in Charlie." 2

1

2


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (2/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

A week had passed since young Meadow graced us with her presence. I had wanted her to fail, not out of spite, but out of respect for Mrs. Landingham. I didn't want to believe that she could be replaced that easy. Yet somehow, she was. Charlie had cleaned out her things, and we chose which personal belongings we would like to keep cherishing her with.

I kept the photo album of her husband and the boys. I was genuinely touched to find a few of myself in there. Pictures of myself alone, of the girls when they were small, and of course some beautiful shots of Abbey. In fact looking back at them I can't help but see Meadow. There is something there between them, you would think that they were sisters. I guess it is true, there is a twin out there for everybody.

Tonight is the political party, a kind of prom if you will. I hope that Abbey has taken care of my tux. A medical doctor, a First Lady, a mother, a wife, a friend, and now a tuxedo provider.

What would I do without her? She has been my partner for over 30 years. Together we have stormed some bad times, and sailed through the good times. She like Mrs. Landingham was the kind of woman you liked regardless. Everybody liked Abbey, except for my father that is.

My father never gave her much consideration, not that he really gave consideration to anyone. Abbey never deserved the way he spoke about her. I would like to think it was because he didn't understand her, but deep down, Abbey and I both know that isn't the reason.

My father and I would get into discussions regarding Abbey and my future. He wouldn't come out and condone us publicly; it was mostly done in private. My Dad and I alone in a room, he would sit back with all the confidence in his right hand, and a scotch in his left while I tried my best to stand my ground concerning Abbey. Our discussions as they were called, quickly turned heated and he would accuse me of turning my back on my family over a lover. He never thought she would amount to much, therefore not deserving of the Bartlet name.

Little did he know that she is what makes the name sparkle. She is the most kind and considerate woman I have ever loved, or cared to love. Abbey just has to smile at me and any problems I am feeling just kind of disappear for the time being. She is my rock, and I love her with every breath in my body. Which I think is why that Meadow girl appeals to me.

I no longer have any resentment towards her. I actually think she is quite smart, although I haven't had the chance to really spend some time getting to know her. Maybe that is what I will do later, strike up a conversation and get to know my secretary. It could be fun. Josh and Donna seem to have a nice rapport, why can't Meadow and I?

"?" My name was being called through the intercom. I answered back.

"Mr. McGarry is here for his appointment. Are you ready to receive him Sir?"

"Yes, you can show him in Meadow. And Thank you," I replied. Thankfully Charlie finally taught me how to use the damn thing. I am not sure if it was pity that I didn't know what to do, or if my shouting through the door was driving him insane. I opened up my file folder that held the documents Sam had sent over to me. I would need these with Leo.

"Leo why wasn't I told about this", I shouted as soon as Leo came in, not even giving him the chance to say hello first.

"Ugh Mr. President, you have known about this for months," Leo replied boldly.

"Bull! I would have remembered something like this. I don't like it Leo. The public can only take so much of our getting into their business, this is going to get ugly before it gets pretty."

"Mr. President, we need Weston, and Richardson, hell, we even need Tillinghouse. So to make them happy, makes us happy in the long run."

Dorvac is nothing but a big pain in the ass. I always feel like I should have extra cheese lying around for when he gets into his whiny moods."

"This is true Sir, but it doesn't change the fact that we need him. And I don't want him knowing we need him. So let's just have Josh and Sam take a meeting with Hudson and Malkevie and see what they come up with."

"Do I really have any other choice here Leo?"

"Not really Sir. But your point of being pissed off is well taken."

"Fine. Send Sam and Josh up there. This had better not come back to bite me in the ass Leo."

"I am sure it won't Sir. Moving on to other things, how is working between you and Meadow?"

"She is terrific Leo. You actually did a good job finding her. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to her, but I was thinking of it."

"What would you like to know, maybe I can help?"

"Leo, I am not looking for the girls Social Security number. Just little facts like where she is from, who her parents are, if she has a husband or is seeing someone nice. You know that kind of stuff."

"She is from Lafayette, North Carolina and her parents were Allen and Georgia Connor. They were married for 20 years before she came along. She isn't really seeing anybody per say, but I have seen her out and about with both Josh and Toby."

"Josh and Toby?"

"Yes."

"Josh and Toby?"

"Yes, Sir what part are you having troubles with?"

"Josh and Toby!" The idea of either one of them is troublesome. Geesh Leo she is only a baby. They are not her type. Josh and Toby? Come on Leo, tell me you agree with me."

"First things first, she is far from a baby Jed. She is almost 31 years old. Second, Toby is a nice guy. What harm can come of them being friends?"

"You forgot Josh, Leo."

"Like I was saying, Toby would never be cruel to a woman, every other species yes, but not a woman. Not someone like Meadow either. Besides, it isn't our business anyhow."

I stared at Leo which I know makes him uncomfortable. I don't know what it was that made me upset regarding the Josh and Toby thing. I know they are both good guys, despite what I have heard through the grapevine when it comes to lovers.

Toby I think got a bad deal where Andi was concerned and Josh, well he needs to come into his own a bit more. Come out of that shell he hides away in too often. Mandy didn't help the situation I have a feeling of, but Donna. Now there is a woman for Josh. Why either of them can't see it, I simply can't explain…..but they were made for each other.

I have this thing inside me that wants to protect every girl I see. Maybe it is the father in me. Or maybe it is just the man in me that believes that all women need someone to protect them. Not that a woman couldn't handle herself, boy I sure know they can.

I have been on the dark side of Abbey here and there, and she is the last woman that needs a provider. But it is more than that, it is just an instinct in me. Even with CJ I get all fatherly concerned when she goes out on a blind date. I wouldn't admit it to her, because she like Abbey would probably hurt me.

I stopped glaring at Leo and he relaxed a bit more. I don't want to admit defeat but my eyes were starting to go cross-eyed, I could feel it.

"You mentioned her parents in the past tense, did you mean it that way?"

"Yes, her parents were killed in an accident. That is all I know, she wouldn't go into it much further than that."

"But at least you got that much. Geesh Leo, what are ya doing on government time, handing out the ladies a questionnaire?"

Leo laughed. "No Sir, I like to email."

"Email? Leo, you still have to get Margaret to turn the computer off for you, and yet you email."

"Yes Sir. I find that I am quite good too. I can send you a letter if you wish Sir."

"No Leo that is alright. I already communicate with Annie via email, I don't need you added to my list as well."

I am shocked that Leo has his hand in cyberspace. He rarely does anything that isn't from the last century. Old fashioned to the core is what Abbey says about him. I smile broadly which catches Leo's curiousity.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, I am just trying to conjure up what nickname you would give yourself is all. Irritable seems to come to mind." I chuckled turning away from Leo.

"For your information Sir, the White House doesn't use those kind of names. We use our real names here." He tried to look offended but you can easily tell he was amused. When I am at home, well that is a different story. Then I am known to the cyber world as Loveable Leo."

"Leo, Lions are not loveable."

"I am not a lion Sir."

"Fair enough. Now get out of my office so I can go and ask Meadow to join me for lunch. Or does she only accept email?"

"Very funny Sir. Try not to choke on your tuna salad." Leo stood up and left the room giving me a quick wave from behind. I could hear him mumble something to either Charlie or Meadow. I went to my new intercom and buzzed Meadow, she answered and I dutifully asked her to join me for lunch, which she accepted. I better call Abbey and let her know that I am dining with Meadow for lunch. We may have a great marriage, but nothing can compare to a woman jealous.1

I had ordered some soup, salad and sandwiches for lunch, as well as some juices. I am not a believer in sugar drinks so pop was not on the menu. Abbey was fine with my having lunch with Meadow, only stopping to warn me to be nice. Why do people have this opinion that I am not nice. Just because one speaks his mind, doesn't make him and ogre. What was it Ellie always said about me, that I was hard to reach. Zoey and Elizabeth never complained about that, then again, Ellie is more her mother's daughter than mine. I love her no different, but she tends to stick with Abbey whereas the other two lean toward good old dad.

"Am I disturbing you Mr. President?"

I turned to where Meadow was standing, she looked so nervous. "Not at all Meadow, I was waiting on you here."

"Are you sure, because you looked a little distracted."

"Nah, that is my way of thinking. I tend to space out sometimes, you'll get used to that. Come on over dear and have a seat. Help yourself to whatever tickles your fancy. I wasn't sure what to order, so I pretty much got them to make a variety."

"This is more than gracious Sir. Thank you again for having me for lunch."

"My pleasure Meadow. Just in case you are wondering, I invited you to lunch to get to know you a bit better. Not to chastise you are anything of the sort."

She seemed relieved. I think there was colour coming back into her cheeks.

"Yes, I was kind of curious. I thought that I was being let go," she responded.

"No, no. Besides when we fire people around here we tend to do make a big broadcast of it," I joked. Only I don't think she caught on to that, because she had this look of fear in her eyes. I quickly reassured her that I was of course kidding.

A few minutes of small talk regarding the food, how much there was, how good it tasted, blah blah blah. Then I noticed that she added mustard on her tuna sandwich. I have never known anyone to eat their tuna sandwich that way besides myself. I find myself astounded.

"Meadow, I don't mean to pry okay. I take pride in being a man with a lot of knowledge, and you can only get that way by reading and asking questions. So I am going to ask you some questions, and you may feel free to ask them of me too. Is this agreeable?"

"Of course, yes. I have nothing to hide."

"That isn't what I am doing Meadow. I am not trying to trick you into telling me some sacred secret. I just want to know about you. The Meadow Connor who works for a nosy guy named Jed Bartlet." She laughed, it was a pleasant laugh in which I joined in.

"Question 1. Do you have a middle name Miss Connor?"

"Yes I do. Faith."

"Faith. That is a lovely name. I named my….," Don't go there Jed. Stay as far from there as you can. You are still emotional from the death of Dolores, don't take yourself back to that place now. I gave my head a small little shake and proceeded asking questions again.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Meadow?"

"No Sir I am an only child."

"Is that good or bad," I teased.

She hesitated and then spoke, "Sometimes it was good, and yet sometimes it was very lonely for me." She too let herself drift for a minute over the "lonely" part. There was something behind those eyes, yet I couldn't figure out what it was about them that drew her to me. I mean one minute she reminds me of my mother and then the next it is Abbey I see when I look at her. Then again, I did see some of Sam when she was eating.

"I myself have a brother and 2 sisters. There were many many *many*** **times when I would pray to God to take them away from me. However, my heart knows better that I would be devastated if I were to lose one of them."

She didn't say a word. She looked up at me and tried to smile. There was so much hurt there, I was almost afraid to continue, yet I did. "Meadow, Leo told me about your parents, and I want you to know I am so sorry about your loss. I know what it is like to lose someone close to you that you care about and love with all your heart. It is a terrible feeling, and one I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." I tried to sound as sincere as I could, considering I did know the impact of loss.

"Ummm, she stammered. That was a long time ago. I love them and I miss them."

"I am sure you do. If you don't mind my asking, how old were you?"

She had a shocked expression on her face, I guess she wasn't expecting me to question her anymore in regards to her parents. "I was 16 Sir."

"Was there family around to help support you? Both emotionally and financially?"

"I went to live with…with my grandma. She's gone too. She died the following year, and so I was left to take care of myself pretty much."

"Oh jeez Meadow, again I am sorry. That is a lot for a 17 year old girl to have to face up to so early in life. I mean the responsibilities that come with taking care of yourself in this world….well they are just hard and expensive."

"They were hard yes. But financially I was okay. Both my parents and my grandmother had a life insurance policy that left me some money. Plus my maternal grandmother gave me $10,000 when I was born, and it had been in the bank all those years. I never met the lady, but I was sure thankful to her when I was all alone."

"Wow, you were lucky to have that. I know you would sooner give it up if it meant having your family back but….." I didn't know what else to say. For once in my long life I was actually at a loss for words. Abbey and Leo would never have believed this could ever happen to me.

"I am sorry to hear about Mrs. Landingham, she was a lovely lady." Hearing her name said aloud snapped me back into place. I looked up at Meadow with cold eyes.

"You knew Mrs. Landingham?" I asked.

"I, uh, I meant that she seemed to be a lovely lady." There was something in the way Meadow spoke that had me disbelieving her right away. She suddenly grew flushed and became fidgety.

"How would you have even known that Meadow?"

"Umm, from the way that Charlie talks about her, and the rest of the staff. So I just assumed that she was a lovely lady."

"She was an excellent lady, and she didn't deserve what happened to her," I said raising my voice. I didn't mean to scare Meadow but I did. She jumped up spilling her drink. She spilled her drink because I had scared her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock over my glass," she apologized breathlessly.

"Look Meadow, I am sorry. I never meant to speak to you that way, I sincerely apologize. Please believe me."

"That's okay Sir. I understand, really I do. But I should be getting back to my desk anyways. Thank you again for taking the time to have lunch with me. I hope that I was able to answer all of your questions. Goodbye Sir." She had already cleaned up her mess as she was talking, and was now closing the door on her way out.

I felt like such a jackass. How could I have been so stupid? What was my thinking there?2"Thank you everybody for all of that informative information. Now get the hell out of office so we can get ready for dancing tonight. Well, atleast we'll all dance and Toby can do whatever the hell he does," I said to my team. Toby gave us all an awkward smile and wasted no time in defending himself.

"I don't understand what you are talking about sir. I am a good dancer," he defended.

"No Toby, you are a terrible dancer. You can't dance worth shit."

"Sir, I hate to argue with you but…"

"Good, then don't."

"But Sir, I can dance."

"Did you just learn recently?"

"No Sir, my mother taught me many years ago."

"Toby, your mother probably taught David, but she didn't teach you. I find it hard to believe anyone could teach that vigorous spasm of movements that you seem to enjoy scaring us with. The last social event we had you gave Josh a black eye, sprained Donna's toe, slapped CJ. in the head, and let us not forget bagging Sam more than once. The poor boy spent half the night with an icebag on his testicles for Christ's sake Toby, and you dare to argue with me that you can dance.

"Those were all accidents Sir, I get caught up in the moment…"

"Accidents happen a lot when you are having your so called moments Toby. That still doesn't mean it is called dancing. It isn't a big deal I suppose as long as you are having fun."

"I do have fun when I dance Sir."

"Really? Because it looks like it hurts." I started to laugh at Toby which relaxed his face muscles. He was all tense and prepared to put on a good fight to prove to me that he could dance. Sam, Josh and Leo had already left the office halfway through our disagreement. I turned around so I could look Toby face to face and asked him to have a seat across from me. I wanted to talk to him only I wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about Mr. President?"

Toby was a good guy. He is the kind of son parents would brag about to all their friends in the social clubs. He does a remarkable job as the White House' Director of Communications, and I like him. I really and truly do.

"It's gonna sound kind of silly, but there has been something I have been meaning to ask you, yes."

"Okay Sir, what would that something be? I hope it isn't a dance lesson, because quite frankly Sir I am booked up till mid December, and what with the holidays…"

I raised my hand for Toby to stop where he was, and he did in mid sentence. I might take that smart remark back if he actually thinks there is someone brave enough to learn one of his moves. I blinked a few times and I could feel a drop of sweat coming down the left side of my forehead. This is ridiculous, I am only asking a question, I am not on the stand for first degree murder.

"Toby, I was informed that you and Meadow have become very close. And I know you both have fathers of your own, but I am concerned."

"Concerned? Sir I…." Toby crossed his leg and looked straight at me. He was trying to figure out my thoughts before I could explain my reasoning for having them. It is just like Toby to always be thinking.

"You are both nice people….."

"Since when was nice a cause for concern Sir," Toby asked questioning me. He was still calm but on the verge of getting emotionally excited, and not because I had just presented him with a cute little puppy. This wasn't coming out the way that I had planned. Not like I put a whole lot of planning into this. I originally thought I would atleast have the chance to say my piece and THEN have Toby get worked up. I am losing my judgement on people's behaviour.

"Toby you are getting wound up over nothing. I just simply meant to say that I don't want to see any problems arise, should they." There, that was direct.

"Problems? WHAT problems? I don't understand your line of concern here Sir. Is it for me? Is it for Meadow? Did you suddenly get a loss of parental ability with your own children and thought, hey here is a new project for me, the unlovable Toby and the mysterious new girl?"

"You are waaay out of line Toby.."

"NO, no I am not Sir. YOU are out of line with this, and you know it. Why didn't you mention this concern during the meeting? I'll tell you why, because it isn't any of their business, just like it isn't any of yours."

"She works for me Toby. I happen to like her, and care for her as a fellow employee on this staff. Just like I do for you, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, and even Josh. I am not asking you to give me details on what you do…."

"Good because you wouldn't get them."

"Why is this such a sensitive issue for you Toby. I am not trying to prevent you from being close to her. In fact I encourage that, but I don't want to see any problems down the line. What problems you ask? How about I just go ahead tell you Toby. What if you don't work out? Will there be friction between the two of you? Will one of you decide to leave the administration behind and go and work elsewhere? I don't want to see that happen is all Toby."

"That is your concern Sir? Will we be all kissy cuddly when we part? I don't believe this. You have us breaking up already and yet we haven't been on a date together. Why does everyone get concerned for me when I meet a friend? I would really like to know this, because all I have is a new friend."

"She is escorting you to the function tonight is she not?"

"Okay then, I have a new friend who likes to go out in public with me. Who wasn't doing anything and could probably enjoy a night out with fellow staff members. I apologize for not checking the White House regulations on dates to the political prom."

Now he was more than excited. He was red in the face and very irritated. I had crossed the boundary that he set, and I didn't even take the time to realize it. This is insane. I am fighting over….over….over what Jed think. There has got to be a reason why you have Toby Ziegler hopping mad. But I couldn't think of a good reason. Not one solid reason that could be justified. Just this feeling, a feeling I don't even recognize. It was just sitting there in the pit of my stomach, and every once in awhile it would leap up into my heart.

"You're right Toby. I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just…I just…ah hell I don't know. There is something in Meadow's eyes that makes me want to protect her from all the bogeymen out there."

"Am I the bogeyman Mr. President?"

"No! No of course not. I didn't mean that. I don't take to new people too easily and I have taken to her already. I didn't think I would, but I have. And I don't want to lose her like I did…."

"Mrs. Landingham? You're afraid Meadow is going to leave you like Mrs. Landingham did. Sir, you can't waste your time thinking like that…"

"I'm not wasting MY time when it concerns Mrs. Landingham. Don't you ever forget that Toby." I was shouting so loud my head was beginning to pound.

"Mrs. Landingham isn't the one you are concerned about Sir, it is the woman who replaced her. And she is just that Sir. A woman who is clearly smart, beautiful and who yes, is a joy to have around. Let us also not forget….she is an employee too; secretary for the President of the United States. THAT is who Meadow is. THAT is where your concern lies. So if she should forget to type up a memo, then by all means voice your concerns Sir that is your right. Should she accept a date to a function with me, well then I suggest you mind your own business, because that isn't your right."

He stood there eye to eye with me with not so much as a flinch in sight. Without taking his eyes off of me he asked to be dismissed. I granted him that. This was a day of pure hell, and it wasn't even over by a long shot. In a matter of a few minutes I managed to turn my Communications Director against me. Leo was definitely not going to like this.3

1

2

3


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (3/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

We had been at the party for well over two hours now. The food had been eaten and tummies were just getting past that stuffed feeling, and those that had recovered from the indigestion were heading onto the dance floor. I was surrounded by my staff, my daughter Zoey and of course my lovely wife Abbey. She had been gone for awhile now on various fundraisers and business trips that require the first lady only. Abbey was a good sport at that, she didn't mind travelling to the different hospitals to see the children. If she could get atleast one child to identify her presence, she felt it was all worthwhile. That is my Abbey, and she was now here with me.

I let her on with the happenings of the West Wing but she was more concerned with my feelings concerning Mrs. Landingham's absence. She had not yet met Meadow, due to the fact that she left right after the funeral and arrived only a few hours earlier today. I told her about my disagreement with Toby, leaving out information that regarded Meadow. She told me that I could be overbearing and to leave well enough alone. Sometimes I wish she didn't know me so well. I mean I know she is right, but I want her to understand the conversation through my eyes, not their her own.

Leo was a different story. He was not as calm as Abbey had been, and he didn't see any humour in it at all. Sort of what I was expecting from him. But wow, was he ever livid with me. He didn't tell me anything that I already didn't know, but he wasn't supportive of my reasoning. I think I only added unnecessary stress on him. Leo has enough with Sam and his daughter Mallory; he doesn't need more from me.

I glanced around and watched the people that had gathered to dance to a Celine Dion ballad. An excellent Canadian singer I might add. That country sure does have a lot of talent. My eyes were roaming the many couples dancing and I noticed my own daughter Zoey was up there with Charlie.

Despite their troubles in the past they were still very much in love and very deserving of one another. It made me very happy to see them in such bliss. Donna and Josh cut in front of Charlie and Zoey and they sort of waltzed right on by. They seriously need to confront their fears and admit their affection for one another.

I looked back at my table that was getting emptier by the minute. Sam and Mallory had now gone up to the join the others, which left myself, Abbey and Leo. Toby had declined to sit with us. It was because of me and we were all aware of it, but he denied any such thing. I did attempt to search he and Meadow out but I was having no such luck.

There were well over two hundred people here and it wasn't like they were all sitting down in a row. Abbey tapped my hand and gave me her wicked little smile. The lady wanted to dance. I nodded my approval and I stood up to help her to her feet. "Arthur Murray eat your heart out," I said aloud. Both Leo and Abbey laughed. Taking my hand Abbey led me to the jungle on the dance floor. Here goes nothing.

I enjoy dancing, but not in front of many people…that still gives me butterflies. I can just see the headlines now should I trip and fall; Leader of the free world trips on dance floor-wife breaks his fall-wife is now paralyzed. The media still hasn't recovered over my bicycle accident. I still say the tree wasn't there the day before. Abbey held me close to her and we slowly began to move with the music. CJ spotted us and gave us a smile, we both smiled back. Her date was Danny Concanon, a nice young man despite his being a journalist for the Washington Post. The boys and I would tease CJ over him, how hard he worked at convincing her to go on a date with him.

We admired his determination if nothing else. They looked content with each other, which is unusual for CJ. The song ended and Abbey and I were leaving the floor when Senator Stackhouse approached us. Abbey sensing a boring conversation made a quick getaway to our table. Stackhouse and I had a rough start but I began to appreciate him during the filibuster in which he stood his ground while fighting a head cold.

We talked about business and as I pointed out Wachtel, one of the members of the Judiciary Committee for Stackhouse I noticed Toby and Meadow. I quickly turned towards my table to get Abbey's attention but she had her head down in what looked like a serious conversation with Leo.

Of all the times they have to play catch up they choose a function. I couldn't very well yell across the room to her so I turned back towards Toby. Stackhouse shook my hand and walked over to Wachtel. I straightened my tie and began in the direction of Toby, who no doubt was not going to be impressed with my interruption.

They both looked up as I reached their table. Toby removed his left hand from Meadow's and placed it in his right. He then sat up straight and looked up at me.

"Mr. President, how are you this fine evening?"

"I am well Toby thank you for asking, and yourselves?" I glanced over at Meadow as I spoke. She just stared down at her hands that were now on her lap.

"I am good Sir, Meadow? Are you good as well?" Was Toby drinking? Did I detect a bit of a slur in his voice? It wasn't easy to tell what with Madonna's Music blaring in the background. I may be the President of the United States, but I am also one hiphop happening father. I can keep up with the latest music. I may not like it, but I know it. Although Zoey, Ellie, and Elizabeth tended to differ with my opinion.

"I am fine thank you Sir," Meadow answered. She stole a quick glance from me and then lowered her eyes to her lap again.

"Toby, I just came to apologize to both you and Meadow. I was out of line this afternoon. I realize that now and I am ashamed at my behaviour. I hope that you and Meadow can both forgive me."

Toby stood from his seat and held out his hand to me. I smiled and accepted it.

"Mr. President, of course I forgive you and I apologize as well. I overreacted and I am sorry for that. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did. I appreciated your honesty, even though I did not show it."

"You showed it Toby. You showed it well. Listen, if you two would like to join the rest of us, we are going to retire to a private area so that we can enjoy the rest of the evening alone. Abbey and I can only take so much of this public attendance if you know what I mean. Plus it gives Abbey a chance to meet you Meadow, I am sure she would like that. What do you say? Can you spare some time with the crazy staff of the West Wing?"

Meadow smiled broadly and looked at me finally. Toby took his hand and rubbed it across his forehead, a trait he does often.

"I would love to join you Sir. He met with Meadow's eyes and she nodded gleefully. Okay, we would both love to join you."

"Excellent, shall we meet up in say, ten minutes? That should give me enough time to round up the gang."

"Ten minutes would be fine Sir. I will go and get Josh and Donna. They stepped outside for a breath of fresh air."

"From the party or from each other?" I was only kidding when I said that.

"I think from both Sir," Toby replied. The three of us shared a laugh. I excused myself from their table and made my way to my own where Abbey was sitting looking somewhat bored.

I was sitting at the table with Leo who was talking to Sam and Mallory, feeling somewhat bored when I saw Jed coming towards me. It was about time. I don't mind little functions here and there but this one was huge, and it was infact boring. Half the people don't even take the time to say hello to you.

Infact the only ones who even acknowledged me were sitting at my table. Jed of course had no choice. Either he pays me attention or he sleeps on the lumpy sofa in the residence. My own daughter hadn't even spent much time with me, of course with a good looking man like Charlie beside her, one could not blame her.

Jed finally reached us and explained the next course of action. We were all to get up and casually make our good-byes as we went to the back of the hall where there was a smaller setup for the President and his staff. I don't include myself as his staff for obvious reasons but I do enjoy the perks that they get now and then.

Having a room to party in alone, was one of the perks I did like. Leo stood up first and made his way to some stuffy Senators while Sam and Danny helped their ladies to their feet. It was nice to be surrounded by gentleman, a nice change from our Manchester friends.

The secret service surrounded the group of us to ensure our protection from one end of the hall to the other. I used to be intimidated by these people, but after Jed and Josh were shot; I now welcomed them with open arms. They protected my husband, his friends, and my baby. For that, they can follow me into the shower for all I care. Josh Lyman arrived at the door first, opened it and allowed us all to enter ahead of him. Did I mention these guys were good men? The room was decorated in burgundy and silver, and it looked fabulous. There were twelve sets of 2 person loveseats, which were more than enough for what would turn out to only be 13 people.

A buffet was placed against the one wall and a large bar was setup a few spaces beside it. The lights were dim but candles were hung from the chandeliers that gave it a lovely glow. Stands were placed on either side of the loveseats that held buckets of ice and had various champagne bottles chilling inside them. This was my kind of place.

Josh was already raiding the bar while Sam and Danny started to work the champagne bottles and went around filling glasses for everyone. I accepted one from Danny and wasn't wasting anytime in drinking it. Jed came over and put his arm around my waist, leaned into my left and planted a wet champagne kiss on my cheek. I am so in love with this man. Everyday I thank the good Lord for bringing him into my life, and for giving me such beautiful children that we are both so proud of. Miracles do happen, and for this family we have had our fair share.

The last to enter was Toby and a woman I was not familiar with. She was a striking young woman who reminded me a bit of Jed's mother Amelia. Mind you it has been a somewhat long time since I have seen Mrs. Bartlet at a young age, but this girl is whom I would imagine Mrs. Bartlet as.

She was wearing a royal blue evening dress that I believed was held up by spaghetti straps; they were not shown due to the wrap she was wearing. Toby helped her remove the wrap from her shoulders and then handed her a glass of champagne. I tapped Jed on his shoulder. I wanted to ask him who she was; I had never seen her before. Had Toby gotten a girlfriend and Jed forgot to mention it? Jed turned his head in my direction.

"Yes, my love what can I do for you?"

"Jed, who is that woman with Toby?" I pointed across the room as best as I could without causing attention to my finger. Jed didn't even glance in that direction at all. He just simply said, "Her name is Meadow Connor. She is my new secretary."

"Toby brought your secretary to this? Jed, do you really think that is a wise decision?"

"Why not? Josh brought Donna. CJ brought the press."

"Mrs. Landingham would never come to one of these Jed."

"Abbey, Mrs. Landingham was invited to many functions and she turned us down. Both of us. She didn't come because she had too much stubborn pride, and didn't think it wise for her to attend. It wasn't out of bounds for her to go, not in the rule book anyhow. Only in the do's and don'ts of a fickle old woman."

"She sure is pretty Jed. She looks like your mother"

"I know, it is kind of ironic isn't it. My first secretary acts like my mother and my second one looks like my mother." Jed started laughing, I wasn't quite sure if it was at my expense or not. I slapped him playfully on his arm.

"I would like to meet her Jed."

"I think that is a fine idea my sweet. Come with me and I will introduce you."

"I don't need a chaperone to meet her Jed, I can do it myself." Men, they always think that a woman can't do something on their own. That we always need their assistance. Want to assist me, do some laundry. Clean out the litter box for Scrumples back home in Manchester. That is where I can use some assisting.

Meadow was bending down to retrieve her glass of champagne as I was making my to her. As I got a little closer she stood back up straight and that is when I heard a loud voice from behind cry out, "OH DEAR GOD!".

I knew right away whose voice those words belonged to and I stopped and spun around quickly. There lay on the floor was my husband, he was out cold.1

I immediately rushed over to where my husband lay on the floor. Leo, Sam and Josh had already surrounded Jed, they were trying to make sure he was alright but I didn't care. I started to scream MOVE to anyone in my distance as I fell to my knees beside Jed. I bent over and listened for a pulse, there was a faint one. I was a little relieved, but not by much. All I could think of was his MS, and God please don't take him from me now. I rechecked his pulse and then Leo suggested that everyone leave to give us some room.

Sam ushered everybody out of the room and left Leo with Jed and I. He lay so still on the floor, and it scared me to see him like that. I looked up at Leo who had tears just like mine in his eyes. He was so scared for his friend, and it was a lovely sight for me to see. To know that Jed was so loved, meant so much to me.

We each took one of Jed's hands and held it tight and talked to him. Leo called his name over and over while I stroked his hair. He always enjoyed it when I would allow him to lay his head on my lap so I can play with his hair. I never could comprehend why, and sometimes it would irritate me. But now wasn't one of those times. Now I took comfort in doing so for him.

Within a few minutes Jed's eyes started to flicker. He slowly looked up and I sat back crying into my hands that were covering my face. Leo was bent over Jed now looking him straight in the eyes.

"Lord Jesus Leo, get that ugly mug out of my face. What are you trying to do scare me to death?" That was how we knew Jed was going to be alright.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I moved a little closer to my husband who was trying to sit up. Just like Jed to try and get up and go. Leo and I both held him down.

"I'd be a lot better Abbey if you guys would stop forcing me back to this cold hard floor."

"Are you alright Jed?" I asked him again.

"My head is pounding something awful."

"I'll go get you some ice Sir," Leo offered. Just like Leo to go back to using Sir rather than Jed.

"No Leo, you stay here with him. I am going to go and get my bag. I always leave it in the car. I looked down at Jed. Will you be alright till I get back?"

"Are you going to get off of me and let me get up?"

Jed was fine. He may have a sore head, but his mouth still worked. "The next time you feel like taking a nap Sir, why don't you try one of the many sofa's. There are plenty to go around." Leo didn't hesitate to fight fire with fire. I think that is why they had such a beautiful relationship. I released my grip on him and helped Leo sit him up. Together we helped him to the couch where I left them while I ran to get my medical bag.

"Thanks for the advice Leo, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Seriously Jed, what happened just there. You gave us all a fright."

"I sure know how to clean out a room. Where is everyone Leo?"

"They stepped out while we tried to revive you. They will come back when you are ready to have them. Would you like a drink?"

"I could use some ice."

Leo looked all around the room and ran to the sofa across from where he was sitting and grabbed the bucket that was on the stand. He handed it to Jed.

"What the hell do you want me to do with this Leo, pour you a drink?" The bottle of champagne was still inside the bucket, covered with ice. Leo grabbed the bottle and threw it on the couch beside Jed, emptied some ice out and wrapped it in the cloth that was on the bar, handing the whole thing to Jed. Jed laid the ice filled cloth against the back of his head.

"Put it across your lips when you're done that Sir, maybe we can freeze your mouth at the same time."

I stepped back into the room and went to Jed. I opened up my medical bag but Jed shrugged me off. I tried to tell him that I needed to check his vitals. I am trying to forget what he told me to check. Grouchy old fool. Sometimes he can drive me insane. In unison Leo and I both asked Jed what happened. He shrugged and tried to blow us off. It wasn't working. I may be a loving wife and mother to many, but dare to cross me and I am a completely different woman. Josiah should know better.

"Jed, you are not leaving this room until you tell me what I want to hear. NOW!"

He looked up at me with this sad face and I instantly grew fear. I was waiting for the worst but all he said was Meadow. Confused looks on both Leo and I gave Jed the reasoning that we needed more than that. He took my hand into his.

"When I saw Meadow without her thingy on, I saw a mark." Jed shrugged his shoulders like this was the best he could do. I don't think so. I am assuming he was trying to mention her wrap. Jed was never one to comprehend women's clothing.

"WHAT? What does a mark on Meadow have to do with fainting Jed?"

"What's a thingy?" Leo asked. I kept looking at my husband for the answer to my question.

"She has a cherry pattern on her left shoulder blade."

"What's a thingy?" Leo again asked.

"A cherry pattern, Jed I don't understand."

He closed his eyes, he was hoping he didn't have to explain. He wanted me to realize it, to see it…but I just couldn't grasp where he was going with this. A cherry pattern.

"Abbey, "the" cherry pattern that my mother has, my sisters have, our daughters have….I HAVE."

Ooooh, "that" cherry pattern. But why was he bringing this up now? What did this have to do with Mead…Oh My God! He thinks its her. I started to shake my head and sob. I wanted to say more but all I could cry out was "no". Leo was looking from me to Jed and back again. His confusion was no longer apparent. He knew what Jed was talking about. He was there then too.

"Jed, are you trying to tell me that you think she is your daughter? That she is…ahh," Leo was asking.

"Amelia," he whispered aloud.

"Jed that is impossible. There is no way she can be Amelia," Leo was trying to convince himself at the same time as he tried to convince Jed. It is strange because not a day goes by where you don't think of your children..isn't that what people say. I know I do, and yet it always seemed false. I think of my children all the time, but I don't think I do "every" single day. Yet here I was thinking of the one I lost. The one that we both lost. I do think of her often, not so much aloud though. Jed doesn't like to talk about her, he says it only hurts him too much.

That I can share with him. We were so young then, and so naïve. We never meant to be. We didn't even believe we were. Our parents told us and convinced us we were. And they were our parents, they knew the best thing for us and we allowed them to guide us. No matter how hard we fought, Jed's father was not going to allow us to become parents when we were young and not even married. We hadn't even been going steady for long. We were each other's first. However that didn't matter to the "older and wiser" adults.

We were wrong, and we were bad. So we were punished.

It suddenly came to me that I was sitting here crying over my lost child and she was here now, outside the door. I jumped up and ran to the door, swinging it open and searching frantically with my eyes. I could see Sam slap Josh across the chest who was resting back with his eyes closed. Donna was wiping the tears away from her eyes, CJ was blowing her nose..but there was no Meadow.

Sam noticing something was amiss stood up and came towards me, holding my arms and trying to look into my eyes. I must look like a wreck, for I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Meadow, Meadow," I cried out desperately.

Toby looked over at me curiously. "She's gone home Dr. Bartlet." Just like Toby to address me as Dr. Bartlet. He believes that a woman who works hard for her title deserves to be acknowledged by it. I so love Toby. He was probably my favourite of the bunch, although I loved and appreciated them all.

"Meadow, Meadow," I cried again. They were all looking at each other. Josh asked how Jed was doing; he was trying to be soothing for me. I didn't want soothing. I wanted this girl they all knew called Meadow. Sam put his arms around me and I collapsed into them crying. Donna and CJ began crying with me, even though they didn't know why. They must have thought something was wrong with Jed.

Leo appeared at the door with Jed behind him, still holding onto the ice cloth. He asked everybody to come back inside the room, and for Sam to please take me to the sofa. Being Sam he did without a second thought. Another one of my favourite men.

Everyone was looking at Jed. Sam helped me to the sofa where Jed was standing beside me on my right. He bent down so he could see my face and asked if I was alright. I nodded, and when he offered me a drink I gladly took it this time. I swigged the whole glass back. Leo handed me another. I am nursing this one. Jed took a deep breath and sighed. He kept looking at me to see if I was alright. I kept looking at him to see if he was alright.

Finally Josh came out and asked if we were both alright. Jed answered for us, explaining that he fainted and that there was a reason behind it but that he wasn't ready to explain it as of yet. None of them looked too thrilled with this information but they reluctantly accepted it. As they were leaving Jed asked Leo to stay a bit longer. I had recomposed myself and was ready for battle. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.2

1

2


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (4/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

After the Senior Staff left the room it was just the three of us. Silence filled the room as we were all too shocked to speak. I wanted so badly to begin, but I wasn't ready yet to hear the sound of my own voice for I knew it was weakened. Leo had his hand in the pocket of his tuxedo and his other hand was covering his mouth. You could tell he too didn't know where to begin, or if he even wanted to. Jed on the other hand was standing in the middle of the room, contemplating, thinking, getting ready for action. That was what made him Jed. He always had something going on his mind. I just hope I liked what he had to say.

It was actually Leo who broke the silence, asking if either one of us wanted a coffee. We both declined. Jed must have been thinking about that again, as he quickly changed his mind. I followed with him and accepted a cup as well. While Leo was on the phone ordering us some strong coffee (I hope) Jed came to me and embraced me in his arms. Again I started to sob, losing all stability I had fought to gain in the last 10 minutes. He comforted me and he began to weep himself.

In my ear he told me quietly that we had to be strong for one another, and that God was giving us yet another challenge to overcome, and that together we will. I looked into Jed's teary blue eyes, they looked so sad, and tired. I squeezed him harder and declared my love for him again. "We will get our daughter back Abbey, I promise you this."

Sir, how can you be so sure she is actually your daughter? I am not trying to blow the idea off or anything, but is has been what, 28 years?" Leo asked.

"30, my husband replied still looking into my eyes. I know it seems odd Leo, like something from the Oprah show, but it is her. I know it is. I can feel that it is. It must be why there was something knawing at me from the first time I saw her."

"Jed, tell me about her," I asked.

"Abbey I don't know too much really…"

"Then tell me what you know. Tell me anything…please," I pleaded. They had to know more than I did, all I knew was her name. I haven't even seen her face to face yet, Leo and Jed had to at least give me something.

"Her name is Meadow Faith Connor…." I cut off Jed repeating Faith. He nodded in agreement.

"We gave her the name Faith Jed remember?"

"Of course I do Abbey."

Leo stopped beside Jed and asked, "You got to name the baby?"

"No, well yeah, sort of. Abbey and I had our own names picked out for this baby, and once the baby is born they are given a temporary name. Atleast I think so, because the nurse had asked Abbey what she wanted to put down on her birth certificate."

"And you chose Faith, that is a pretty name."

"Yes and no. We did choose Faith but it was as part of her middle name. Her full name was Amelia Abigail Faith Hunter Bartlet. Considering my mother was the only one decent to us during this time we wanted to give the child her name, and I wanted Abbey's too. Faith was what we were living on when we had to give her up, and what we hoped she would have in her lifetime." Jed started to cry again. Leo was starting to get misty as well although he was trying not to show it. When he spoke his voice cracked giving him away as heartbroken along with Jed and I.

"Jed, we will find her. If it is Meadow then that is great, and if it isn't her we will keep looking until we have her here with us. Just like we are here right now. I make that my promise to you and to Abbey."

The three of us grouped into a hug and sobbed together for what seemed like forever. Jed was the first to pull away from us and he slapped his hands together hard and spoke in his _let's get to work tone._

"Tomorrow we are going to go to work as usual. When Meadow arrives I will take her into my office and ask her more questions about her background. See if she gives me anything to go on without being suspicious. Leo, you gather all the information you can through the files of the FBI, CIA, IRS and even KGB for all I care. Abbey, baby, you just hang in there. I know it is going to be difficult but you have to for me honey. I need us to work as team on this."

"If we are a team then what is my part?"

"To sit tight."

"I don't want that job, I want Leo's job then," I argued. No way was I going to be able to sit back and wait. What did he think I was, a puppet? What woman in her right mind says sit back and take control, not this woman.

"Abigail…," Jed began.

"Don't Abigail me Josiah. I refuse to not be involved. I have just as much the same capability as you and Leo together, so don't try and blow me off. One of you better sit yourself down and fill me in with as much as you can about Meadow, or so help me Jed.."

"Alright alright. Jed spoke as he glared at me. Woohoo I made the man angry, and he got the point. Leo will you please do as I already mentioned tomorrow, right now go home and get yourself some rest. I will update my "puppet" until she is satisfied that she has sucked all of our knowledge from me. Are you happy Abbey?"

"I am getting there. Now start talking." Leo said goodnight to us both and he quietly and I think happily left the room. Jed and I were there for 2 hours as he told me what information he knew, and about his lunch date with Meadow. He came clean about his talk with Toby, and I was able to understand a bit better as to why Toby was so offended.

I fell asleep in Jed's arms and it felt like the old days when we lived on our farm. After we put the girls to bed we would snuggle up on the couch and debate which movie we would watch. He would always argue how romantic movies were not made for men, although I had my suspicion he enjoyed them more than I did. It felt like the old us, the Bartlets who could be Bartlets in anyway shape or form. Our daughters didn't need to have an agent escort them to school, he could hop in the car and pick up milk when we ran out, and Scrumples…well he could just lay around.

For the first time in a long time I realized how much I missed our home. Not just the home itself, but the homelife. Baking apple pie with Elizabeth while Ellie coloured on the wall and Zoey got into whatever her little hands allowed her too. Funny how that could be a time in your life you wish you could go back to. Maybe it was because I worked a lot and the time wasn't as full for me as regular moms. All I know is, I miss it.1

I guess Abbey and I had been asleep for a couple of hours when I finally woke with a stir. My neck was stiff and my arm that supported Abbey's head was tingling from lack of circulation. It took a few minutes to get my eyes open and adjust to the surroundings, we were still in the hall. I sure hope the secret service hasn't forgotten us in here, because we are going to need all the help we can get getting out. I somehow managed to get my arm out from beneath Abbey, giving it a few shakes in the hopes of waking it up.

I began to rub my face with my hands which still tickled, trying to wake myself up as well. What time was it? I allowed my eyes to take in the room in search of a clock. There was one sitting on the mantle above a fireplace, it was 5:20 am. I released a heavy sigh and glanced over at my wife. She was sleeping in peace, and I did not want to disturb her, but we had to go home. I gave her a little jiggle on her shoulder, nothing.

The one thing I can say about Abbey is she sleeps like the dead. A few more jiggles and Abbey awoke with a start. She looked up at me and then swallowed the room up with her sparkling hazel eyes. Frantically she jumped from the couch and began to shout out how we had fallen asleep. I just sat back and watched her. Finally she stopped her bellowing and looked at me.

"Jed, how can you just sit there all calm?"

"It's almost 5:30 am Abbey and I have had a lousy sleep. I am not calm I am comatose."

She began to laugh, this made me smile. She started to clean up the cups that we had used to drink our mud tasting coffee. A knock on the door caught both of our attention. Abbey invited the knocker in. It was Ron Butterfield, the head of my Secret Service Detail. He insisted on attending this gala that took place last night.

"Mr. President, we heard voices in here. We wanted to make sure things were okay."

"Yes Ron, that happens when two people have a conversation. I was making a joke, but it didn't come out as such. Here was a man who at anytime will sacrifice his life for mine and the only thing I can do is insult his intelligence. I need to lighten up some more. Ugh Ron, we are fine thank you. Please be ready for us to leave in lets say five minutes."

"We will be ready Mr. President." And then he shut the door and was gone. I pivoted around to Abbey who turned away from me and began using her fingers to comb through her hair.

"What Abbey?"

"Nothing Jed."

"Okay then, lets get ready." I headed for the bathroom.

"It's just I don't understand why you have to be so crude at times Jed. These people are here for you, they want to help you out and in return you are nasty to them."

"I knew it was too good to be true when you said nothing. I tell you, the definition of nothing in the dictionary is nothing more than a bunch of bullshit. Webster should come down to my place of business and discover what some words actually mean. I am not trying to be rude, I am trying to be comical."

"Really? Because you suck at it."

"That is harsh coming from you Abbey. You are my wife, my supporter, my-"

"Keep talking like that Jed and you can add your bitchslapper too."

I was stunned. Literally. Abbey doesn't usually talk like that to anyone let alone me. I stood there looking at her with my mouth open no doubt 4 inches wide.

"Close your mouth Jed your scaring the plants."

Still I said nothing and then finally, "Abigail Bartlet, where in God's name did you hear such a word?"

"Jed, get with the program, all the kids are talking like this nowadays."

"No they are not."

"Yes they are."

"Name 3 and I better not hear the names Elizabeth, Eleanor or Zoey."

"Well then I guess you won't be getting any names then."

"My children don't talk like that Abbey."

"Correction, OUR children. Correction, YES they do. Well atleast Zoey and Ellie do."

I was baffled. My little Zoey, my Ellie that was impossible. They were sophisticated young women. I came to this conclusion.

"It is your doing. You spoiled the girls too much and this is how they are turning out."

"Jed, you take that back you mean old goat. I did no such thing and you know better. Kids are kids Jed, they grow up they learn things that parents don't want them to learn. But eventually they learn them. Not much we can do about it but accept and it go on. Besides, I kind of think bitchslap was cute. Do you want to hear the other words I heard the girls say?"

"NO! I think I have heard enough Abbey. Remind me to book some extra family time at the church for the entire Bartlet family, Annie included. We'll probably need a head start on the kind of language she could learn."

"Does the entire Bartlet family include Meadow?"

My eyes flickered at the sound of her name. I had almost forgotten what had taken place last night. That my suspicions of Meadow could be true, that she could be our daughter. I glanced away from Abbey so she wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes. For so many years I had wondered about her, dreamed of the day when we would meet again. I didn't expect it to become like this. "If she is a Bartlet then she is a part of our family Abbey."

"Do you think she is Jed? Honestly?"

"I don't want to get our hopes up Abbey. Let's give Leo a chance to work his magic and find out more about her before we start doing that. I don't want either of us to be hurt if this should somehow be a wild goose chase."

"I need hope Jed, I have to have some. I believe that she is here for a reason. How else could she have made it to the White House when she was born in Canada?"

"I don't know the answers Abbey, and I don't think she will either. Should she be Meadow I don't think she has the slightest idea that she was even adopted."

"Why? Why would you think that?"

"Because of the way she spoke about her parents, her love for her parents-"

"We are her parents Jed. WE are!"

It was then that I realized that this was going to be far from simple. Abbey already had it in her mind that Meadow was ours. I did too but I also had to use my head and accept the idea that she just as well may not be. I can't imagine anyone having to go through what the two of us were about to do, having it be a simple task. The heartache that was about to come through, the emotions, the deceit…I am not sure that Abbey or myself are completely aware of the consequences of our actions from the past. Will this girl even want to accept us? Will our own daughters understand what we did?

They are not even aware that there was a child before we were married, and Elizabeth prides herself on being our firstborn. How is she going to handle this? Ellie, what will she think of me when she finds out? She'll forgive Abbey no doubt quicker than she ever would me. Only Zoey I was sure of. Zoey would come through like a trouper and welcome her with open arms. I closed my eyes and visions of my three girls danced happily in my mind, all our happy days. Will those be my only memories from now on?2

Ron Butterfield and the rest of the secret service agents escorted Jed and I to our awaiting car and rode with us to White House. Jed and I didn't really say much, exchanged a few comments regarding the weather. Nothing interesting. I know he has his mind occupied with items concerning Meadow, and that he would prefer me to just sit back and let him work this out. Too bad it isn't going to happen that way. Regardless of what Jed's wishes are, I do plan to find my child, and I can do it myself.

Jed and I went back to the residence where he continued on to have a shower before heading into the oval office. I changed into a pair of jogging pants and a casual v neck sweater and overtop I put on a long dressing gown. I got into bed and when Jed returned from the shower my scheme had been a success. For he believed that I was on my way to lala land and would be out of his way.

He came and gave me a kiss on my forehead and whispered that he loved me. I moaned to show him how weak I was from lack of sleep and then he was out the door. I turned over and listened quietly to Jed and the secret service walking down the hall. Clicks of the doors and then silence. He was gone. Jumping out of bed and removing my gown I grabbed my address book and went into the den.

I called Lilly Mays my own Chief of Staff who I knew could get the ball rolling for me. After I had called 5 more trusted sources of my team I sat back and mentally put my plan into action.

With Abbey asleep upstairs I had the freedom to make whatever decisions I liked regarding our situation. Abbey is a very intelligent woman and I understand her desire to want to be a part of this, but a woman scorned is trouble…even if that woman is my wife. And I can't blame her for it either, she wants her child back. So do I, but she is a strong determined woman, and hell hath no fury like a woman of Abbey's potential.

When I made the arrangements for Leo and myself yesterday I had not realized that it was Saturday. This being that my regular staffers were gone for the weekend, most likely out to relax and have some fun. I tried to contact Toby in the hopes that being the workaholic he is he would be in. No such luck. I tried Sam, Josh and then CJ. Nobody was in. I was getting impatient waiting for Leo to call me with what news he could dig up. It is a timing process but we didn't have that much time, not if we wanted to keep Abbey out of the loop.

Carol arrived 40 minutes later and together we went over my plans. After which she was on the phone immediately to kick things into motion. I had learned that Meadow was from North Carolina, a lovely state and as such one that I should go and rediscover. Carol was setting up a phony meeting for me to fly down there so it would look like government official business. The only thing official about the whole idea was that I was indeed going. Jenna and Kori who were on my staff were busy mapping out the locations that I would need to visit, and getting certain details that were going to be important and needed for this trip. Xavier and Mason worked busily on the phones with hotel accommodations and whatnot while I headed back to the residence with Cindy to pack my clothes. I wasn't going to do things Jed's way, I was going to do them my way. And he was about to find that out.

Somehow I had managed to keep myself busy until until after 9am when Leo finally arrived with a large manila envelope. My eyes followed the envelope as Leo came into the office and sat down on the sofa. I too went to the seating area and sat across from Leo, still looking at the envelope. There it was. All the information of one person neatly typed up into a few pages and so close to my hands I could smell the ink. Leo folded his leg over the other one and held the envelope in mid-air to get my attention. It was now showtime.

"Is there anything of use to us in there?" I began.

Leo didn't respond, he just continued to stare at me still waving the envelope in his hands. Slowly he lowered the envelope and let it rest in his lap, and then he leaned forward. "Tell me again Sir how you managed to keep Abbey this morning?"

"I am not keeping her away Leo, she is sleeping."

"What about when she wakes up?"

"It won't matter. A few minutes before you got here I called up to the residence and Kori told me she was still asleep. So unless she jumps out of bed and flies down here within the next 30 seconds, I don't think she is much of a threat."

"Are you sure about that Sir?"

"YES I am sure Leo. Why the doubt? Do you think I have another wife hiding about somewhere that I do not know about?"

"No….but you do have one that did jump out of bed as you guessed, and didn't necessarily fly down here but is about to fly off somewhere."

Okay now I am confused. Is it because of the lack of sleep that Leo is starting to scare me? I know I phoned upstairs, I spoke to Kori. How else would I have known that Kori was even working. Wait a second, who the hell is Kori anyway and what is she doing in my residence. God damn you Abbey. What the hell are you up too?

"What the hell is she up too Leo?"

"I have no idea Sir. How would I know, she is your wife."

"She can easily be yours instead Leo. Hold on a second will ya, I have to go and crack some skulls."

Leo nodded in agreement and I left the oval office to step into my private office. I quickly called upstairs and on the second ring Kori again answered. I told her I wanted her immediately in my office. She started to cry telling me she was told to wait there by Mrs. Bartlet. Rather than wait for her to come down and have to witness her sobbing in person, we continued to speak on the phone. She told me that Abbey had been called away for a women's charity in North Carolina. That was all I needed to be told.

Women's charity my ass. Since when do people celebrate a woman's charity first thing on a Saturday morning and in North Carolina on such short notice? I didn't doubt that Abbey was on her way to North Carolina, but it wasn't to cut any ribbons of any kind. I went back into the oval office where Leo was still waiting for me. Charlie had just left as I entered with leaving us with some coffee and muffins.

"Well Leo, I have underestimated my wife and for that I will make her life a living hell."

"Why, what has happened?" Leo asked with a full look of concern.

I was about to wave him off but then decided to be honest with my friend. "It seems Abbey has flown to North Carolina with a scheme of her own regarding Meadow."

"How do you know this Sir?"

"Because Kori just informed me that Abbey left to go to a Women's Charity in North Carolina."

"I don't get it, how do you know that she-?"

"There is no charity at this hour on a Saturday morning Leo. C'mon wake up and smell the deceit. That was just a lame attempt to hold me off so that she could escape me. Which sadly enough it worked."

"Sir, I don't think she meant you any disre-"

"I know that Leo but it is besides the point. She lied to me, and she had others lie to me as well."

"SPECT, she-."

"It's alright Leo-"

"Sir, would you mind allowing me to finish one of my sentences without interrupting me?"

"Well Mr. McGarry I apologize for hogging the dialogue, of course be my guest. What were you trying to say?"

Leo sat frozen in his seat for a few seconds. He blinked a few extra times and then looked up at me completely lost. "I haven't the foggiest Sir. I know it had something to do with disrespect, but poof! That's all I can recall."

We both laughed and I began to relax again. I decided to put Abbey's deceitfulness behind me for the time being, it wasn't going to do me any good anyways. I pointed to the envelope and asked Leo if had any intentions of ever opening it up.

"Sir, I believe the information in here is going to difficult for you to understand. I want you to make sure that you are ready to handle whatever is in here."

"I am a big boy Leo, I am pretty sure I am capable." With that he took out the letters that were held inside. He was about to hand them over and then hesitated. He sat back against the sofa with the papers still held tightly in his hand.

"What are you doing Leo? I want those papers."

"I recognize that Sir, and if you can just bare with me for a second I have a speech prepared for you."

"Screw the speech Leo, I want answers, and I wanted them yesterday. So unless you want the secret service bringing you down, I suggest you hand them over."

"Sir-"

"NOW!" I stretched my arms out and was in his reach for the papers when he yelled out what I had been waiting to hear.

"She's yours Jed."

I heard it. I am still hearing it, yet it hasn't sunk in fully. 'She's yours Jed' was running through my brain, over and over and over. What is this emotion that I am feeling right now? Is it disbelief, happiness, regret, sorrow, excitement. I had to sit back and take this all in. For 30 years I had no idea where my baby girl was and now I knew. She was my secretary. Imagine that. We found her Abbey, I whispered over and over. We found our baby girl.

"Are you okay Jed?"

I didn't notice right away that I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face and I slowly began to rock back and forth on the sofa. Leo came to my side and opened his arms out so that I could be comforted by him. He let me rock in his arms and shed 30 years of grievance tears away. Thank you God for giving me him as my friend. And thank you for permitting us to locate our lost Amelia. I cried for what seemed like hours, and when I finally was able to tear myself away from Leo, I saw for the first time that he too was sniveling.

"I can't believe it Leo. I know that we suspected it, but to know it. To actually know that we have found her, and that she is safe and beautiful and right in my own backyard of all places…it just…it is just a miracle."

"A miracle that you and Abbey both deserve. Speaking of Abbey Jed, are you going to tell her right away by phone?"

"I hadn't thought of that. I haven't really thought of much in the last few minutes since you first told me. I can't seem to think of anything else but that Meadow is mine. I haven't even read the papers yet, there must be more about her in there."

"There is some information."

"Well I want to hear it. I want it all. I haven't had this child in my life for 30 years, I will take whatever you have there Leo. I want it all."

"But-"

"No buts Leo. Just give it to me straight."3

1

2

3


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (5/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

Leo put his reading glasses on and held the papers steady in front of him. He looked up at me for reassurance and I nodded my approval. Then he began.

"Amelia Faith Abigail Hunter Bartlet was born on De-"

"December 5th, 1971," I answered softly while Leo was still talking.

"December 5th, 1971 and she weighed-"

"Six pounds, 9 ounces," again I whispered aloud.

"Sir, would you like me to leave you alone with this? Maybe you could use some privacy."

"No Leo, I am sorry. Please continue."

"Okay if you insist. Six pounds, 9 ounces to unwed parents Josiah Bartlet and Abigail Hunter of the United States of America. Amelia was a good baby, she kept her food down and slept well throughout the night. Despite being abandoned, she was a very happy baby…."

I felt a jolt go through my heart when Leo read that. The word abandoned, it seemed so horrible, cruel, and so mean. It hurt me to hear it being said about Abbey and I and about our little girl. We never meant to "abandon" her, it wasn't our doing. We were young, we weren't even married. I could hear my father's voice streaming through my head, "Josiah you poor excuse for a son. How could you do this to me, to your mother…to the Bartlet name? You have disgraced us boy. I always knew you were no good, and now you have just proven yourself to me, to the entire Bartlet family!"

It didn't matter how many times I apologized, my father's brutality would never ease. He would remain my enemy for the rest of his life, and I guess even my own. For I hated him more now than I did while he was still alive. Leo had stopped talking and I didn't take notice to the silence of the room around us, mainly because I could still hear voices myself. Ghosts of the pasts coming back to haunt me, the ghost of my father. "Say what you want about me Josiah, but I never gave any of my babies up." Was that Laughing? I thought I could hear the son of a bitch taunting me with his laugh.

As I raised my eyes to look around me they connected with Leo's. "Jed, this is too much for you. Maybe you should wait until Abbey gets back and you can read it together."

"Leo, I am tired. But not for the reasons I should be. I am tired of hiding behind my past, and I want to come forward with it. I don't wish to wait until Abbey returns because believe me, she is going to need all the strength I can possibly gather. So please don't fail me now and lets just go on."

I knew he wanted to fight me on this but wasn't sure where the boundaries were set. I motioned for him to continue, and then raised my hand for him to stop. "Leo, do me a favour please?"

"Anything Jed, what?"

"Please take out the part of Amelia being abandoned. Please? I don't wish for Abbey to ever have to hear those words."

"Of course. That was my fault and I am sorry, I should have known better."

"No no. Hey, this isn't anything for you to be sorry about. If anything I am sorry that you have had to bare this with me. You are a good friend, and if I have never appreciated it before, I sure as hell do now buddy."

"Uh, thank you Sir."

"Cut the Sir crap Leo, you have been doing a great job calling me by name, like friends do. Lets not get back into our business characters so fast. Agreed?"

"Agreed JED. Now where was I….ah yes, she was a happy baby who was a pleasure to have around. She was placed into a foster family at 3 weeks of age but was returned a few weeks later."

Leo ended abruptly. From the look on his face you could tell he was deliberately ignoring the rest of the paragraph that followed. I know this because I do it to Sam and Toby all the time. Now I can see why they get frustrated so quickly.

"Leo."

"Sorry I lost my place. Yes here we are, Amelia was then adopted by an American couple who were looking for a newborn to take home and raise as their own in Washington."

"Why was she returned from the foster family?"

"Excuse me?"

"WHY was SHE returned FROM the FOSTER family? I didn't give him a chance to respond. You said that she was returned a few weeks later from the foster people, WHY? I WANT TO KNOW WHY? WHY? WHY LEO?"

"Because the husband tried to smother her. Are you satisfied Jed. Jesus, I am trying to spare you the best I can here and you are not making it easy."

"Why, why..why..would they do that to my child?"

"They didn't know it was your child Jed-"

"That isn't the point Leo. Why did they try to harm an innocent little baby? Don't these places check out foster families, or do they hand over babies to any freaks who volunteer?"

"I don't know Jed. Maybe they are different in Canada."

"It's not Canada Leo. We hear about this shit going on in our own neighbourhoods, and it has always bothered me but I never did anything about it. Now it burns my ass to discover it happened to my own child. Damn my father, this is his fault. I have never been so happy that he is dead. I looked right at Leo. I swear to you Leo, if he was alive, I'd kill him right now. I'd kill him with my bare hands. I wouldn't think twice of it. Infact give me the name of the foster family, I'll go kill him."

"That's it. You are done with this stuff. Emotionally you are a wreck, and this is obviously not the right time."

"When is the right time Leo? Answer me that? When is it the right time to inform someone that bad things happened to their child? That bad things happened when you were totally naïve and convinced that you were doing the right thing."

"You did the right thing Jed. Whether you choose to believe it or not. If you and Abbey decided to go ahead and keep that baby where would you be right now?"

"I would be at home in bed with my wife with a family picture beside me on the nightstand. It would be a picture of Abbey, myself, Elizabeth, Annie, Ellie, Zoey and it would have Amelia in it."

"It wouldn't be sitting on the White House nightstand."

"What? Who cares about that Leo? Do you think I gave my child up so that I could run for president in my future?"

"I am not saying that, I am saying that your life would be completely different than it is now. Who is to say that the pressure wouldn't have torn you and Abbey apart? Then there would be no Elizabeth, Eleanor or Zoey. And let us not forget, no Annie either."

"Nothing could tear us apart."

"Oh no? Use your head Jed and think about it rationally for one moment. You both would have been uneducated, broke and without a place to live, had you gone on your own. How would you have survived? How would you have paid for Abbey's education to become a doctor? Who was going to watch the baby while you went to work, to school, to anything?"

"We would have found a way Leo, people do it all the time."

"Not then Jed. Now yes, but not so much back then. Had you had this baby and raised it with Abbey there is no way you two would have survived it. Despite how deep your love is for one another now, you barely knew each other then. Eventually you would grow to resent each other, and there would be no happy Bartlet family like there is today."

"There isn't any now Leo. Ellie hates me, my wife is lying to me, Elizabeth is mad at me for something, only God knows. So what difference would it have really made?"

"Jed, right now you are in a bad place. Trust me you won't stay there long. You have a wife that adores you kids that love you and a granddaughter that thinks you are as great as Santa Claus. You and I both know you are truly blessed. So give your head a shake, and face the truth. A lot of people love you, and you want to talk about scary, I am even one of them."

It is just like Leo to know what to say. He could always point out the obvious, even when you didn't want to see it. This was harder than I had expected but then again I didn't know what to expect. I guess I had assumed that Amelia would have been raised in a happy environment, little else ever came to my mind.

"What else does it say Leo?"

"Jed, leave it alone for now please. Get some rest and then we can come back to this."

"I am not going to be able to sleep knowing that this information is here. I want to learn it all, so come on, start reading. Otherwise hand the bloody thing over to me." Leo sighed and picked the papers back up to finish reading.

"She was adopted by Allen and Georgia Connor. They were residents of Washington at this time and were considering adoption for a few months when they were given the news that a baby girl was born. The father's occupation is listed as attorney and the mother was a dentist. Well, that is good to know that they atleast had good careers, and they could provide well for a child."

"Yeah, it makes it all worthwhile doesn't it? Keep going Leo."

"There isn't much else really except that they were on vacation in Cape Cod when their boat hit a rock in the summer of '87. The mother was killed instantly from head trauma. Both father and daughter were thrown from the boat, and the father drowned in what they assumed was a rescue mission to save Meadow. She was taken to a nearby hospital with multiple injuries and lapsed into a coma for almost 5 weeks. She stayed on there for another 3 months before being released into the custody of…"

"Well?"

Leo didn't continue. He kept staring at the page as if waiting for it to jump out at him. I was beginning to lose my patience.

"Leo, who was she released to, an aunt, uncle? Wait, didn't she go to live with her grandmother? I thought she said something about living with a grandma"

"This has got to be a mistake. There is no way this can be right."

"Why do you say that? Who do they say was contacted Leo?"

He looked me right into the eye and mumbled "Dolores Landingham."1

1


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (6/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

I was in the middle of the oval office and the room was beginning to spin. The room quickly whirled around me as I tried to balance myself physically and emotionally as well. Leo grabbed hold of my arm to try and support me the best he could as he lead me back to the sofa. Twice I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice, it to was in shock. Did I actually hear Leo right? Did he just say Dolores Landingham? My Mrs. Landingham? I must have heard him wrong there is no way she could have ever known about Meadow. No one outside our family knew of the situation besides Leo. My own children don't even know.

Leo was squatting down in front of me looking for some kind of a sign that I was okay. From the look on his face I am gathering that I am not giving him one. C'mon Jed speak. Use your vocal cords, say something. The madness in my brain just wouldn't communicate with the madness of the room. It was still out there floating around…Mrs. Landingham not only knew about my daughter but had met her. She had been chosen to become her guardian. How? How was that possible?

"How?" I finally said outloud.

Leo jolted at the tone of my voice, or it was the fact that I had at last found my voice.

"Jed I don't know where to begin. I don't have the answers to that."

"There is nothing on that damn piece of paper about why Mrs. Landingham was the one chosen to be a stranger's guardian?"

"I know it sounds odd Jed, but there is no other reference to Mrs. Landingham in here. She appears and then just as fast she disappears."

"That doesn't sound odd at all now does it Leo? It sounds exactly like Dolores."

Sarcasm 101. I had heard that sarcasm's true meaning was '_I am hurting and this is how one protects themselves.' _One day God you and I have to have one serious talk because I have always believed in you, and right now I am having a hard time doing so.

I have raised my children as Catholics and taught them to love and trust in God. Now I am wondering if all along I have been wasting my time? Why are you doing this to me? Did you figure that I just didn't have enough on my plate so you would just add some more?

My head was beginning to ache from over-thinking and overanalyzing. I sure could use a few bottles of pain reliever right now. Leo didn't say anything more and I let us sit in silence while I tried to work the situation out in my head. No matter what I thought of, I couldn't get it to make any sense. Mrs. Landingham knew my child, and not once did she ever speak of such a thing. I wasn't sure if I should be pissed at her for keeping the secret or happy with her for doing the same.

The phone rang and I answered it without thought, it was Abbey. She was calling to inform me that she wasn't upstairs sleeping like I had originally thought….no shit Abbey.

I told Jed my reasons for lying to him and as I had already predicted he wasn't impressed. But it wasn't just what I told him that was bothering him, I could sense that there was something more to his anger. Just hold on Jed, I am trying to get all the pieces of a lost 30 year old daughter, I know that in the end you will understand….and hopefully forgive me as well.

I had come directly to the house from the plane. I didn't want to waste any time that we had considering we didn't have too much. Cindy had contacted the caretakers of the house and convinced them to allow us access into the home. I don't know what stories she told and for my own sake she has no intentions of telling me either. The house itself was a beautiful Tudor style built in the late 1800's by some captain or another according to one of the brochures Cindy had brought back with her. When we first entered the house I guess I expected it to look lived in despite the fact that it hadn't been in over 2 decades.

The place was all wrapped up to keep the dust out. I couldn't help but think of our own home in Manchester, it too was wrapped up for the time being that we would be living in the White House. The hardwood floors still had a shine after all these years, which made me guess that the Connors took very good care of their home. There were entrances on either side of me but I had no interest in either one. I wanted to go upstairs and find the bedroom of what would have been Meadow's.

I took to the stairs slowly, listening to the creaks in each stair as I gained another step towards the top. When I did reach the top floor I looked around the hallway that had two rooms off each side of me. I stood there for a few seconds and put myself into mother mode. It was obvious to me that the first two rooms wouldn't belong to Meadow, a parent wouldn't risk putting their child's room before their own for reasons of safety. So it came down to the two at the end and I took a guess and chose the room on the right. As I came in front of the door I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and entered.

It was a beautiful room. When I finally opened my eyes I was standing in a room with pale pink walls with a large canopy bed dressed in pink as well centered in the room. An oak dresser and matching desk occupied the left side while an armoire was on the right. Shelves were flanked on three of the four walls that held trophies, dolls, pictures, stuffed animals and a tiny pair of walking shoes that had been bronzed.

I started to cry so hard that I almost lost my breath. They were not just tears of sadness of years lost to me they were also of happiness. Happiness that I was now getting the chance to rediscover the child I hadn't known. I picked up the tiny bronzed shoes and read the engraved label: Meadow Faith Connor

Her Boots Were Used for Walking

"Are you okay Mrs. Bartlet?"

I turned to wipe the evidence of my tears away before Cindy could notice. "I think so Cindy."

"Cindy? Is that your calling me these days?" I didn't hear the voice the first time but I recognized it then, my old friend Phyllis. I looked her way and she held out her arms to embrace me with and I went running into them.

"What are you doing here Phylly?" I hadn't seen Phyllis in atleast three years, not since the campaign.

"I received a phone call, and I dropped everything I was doing and flew down here to be with you of course."

"A phone call? Who would have phoned you?"

"Mr. McGarry called me Abba." I hadn't been called that since the last time I had Phyllis and Jed in the same room, and we're talking a good ten years. He always hated her calling me that, and Phyllis, well she just hated Jed. It felt good to be called Abba again.

"Leo! Why on earth would Leo call you?"

"Can't old lovers just have casual conversation once in awhile?"

"Not when it is you and Leo they can't."

"Well in that case how bout I give you a case of the truth. Leo did call me Abba and he did so out of concern for you. He told me about your little scheme to escape the White House, and I admit I was thrilled at the idea that you had finally gone and left that old man you keep claiming to love…"

"Phyllis-"

"I'm not done Abba. I knew deep down that it wasn't the reason for your taking off to North Carolina. So Leo caught me up-to-date and here I am. Oooh you poor thing. Phyllis hugged me again and held on to me tight as I squeezed her back. You had to have known that I would have dropped anything to be there for you in your time of need. Honey what were you thinking? Just taking off like that, you probably gave Josiah a premature stroke."

"I had to come for myself Phylly, I didn't want to involve Jed because quite frankly he dominates everything he touches. I wanted to do this alone, but I am much happier having you here. I didn't think this was going to be so difficult." Again the water works turned on, but I didn't care and neither did Phyllis. Infact she started crying along side me as well.

"What was it you were looking at when I arrived?"

"Baby shoes. They belonged to her."

"Abba, what do you and Jed really know about this girl, besides that she has been branded with the Bartlet mark?"

"Not very much. That is why I am here, to find out anything and everything that I possibly can. She lived her for 15 years, there are bound to be some stories hidden between these walls."

"I see."

"Phylly, I am not losing my mind or whatever else you may be thinking. Call it instinct, but I know she is the one. Trust me."

"I do trust you hon, but sometimes we tend to believe what is easier to believe rather than face the truth, no matter how horrible it may be."

"That isn't the case here Phyllis. If it had been you instead of me you would understand, but you have both your sons and you have had them all their life. I haven't had that with Amelia and I am determined to get back what I can."

"Meadow."

"What?"

"You mean Meadow don't you? Isn't that her name?"

"Her name is Amelia, that is the name I gave her."

"Abbey, I will do what I can to understand your pain but you have to face some kind of reality here. We are in the home of a little girl that you gave up. She has her own family now, even if they are gone they are all she had. Don't come into this trying to take that away from her, or you will lose her all over again. I can promise you that."

"You don't understand-"

"Yes I do Abba, I may not have given a child up for adoption but I gave a husband up for one. Everyone knows it was the one smart thing I ever accomplished, but don't dare say that to Jesse and Ethan. Don't dare ever say anything derogative about their father because they will hate you so fast your head would spin. It didn't matter that I was the one always there for them or that I provided for them and gave up my social life for them. I crossed the line when I put their father down, because they thought I was trying to take him away."

"I just want her back so I can love her like she should have been loved all these years."

"From the looks of this room, I would say she was loved. I will bet that she was the apple of their eyes, and that they never thought twice of showing their love to her."

Phyllis left me standing where I was and she went over to the shelves that held various pictures. Meadow was in the majority of them smiling away. Phyllis picked one off the shelf and held it out to me, I took it from her and looked at it. She must have been 10 or 11 and she is dressed in full ballet costume and she is standing between her parents. I took a good look at the man and woman Meadow would grow to love as her dad and mom. Again I cried.

Phyllis and I were still going through the room reading journals and letters and anything else we could find when Cindy stepped into the room. She was holding a slim briefcase in her right hand.

"I think I might have found something Mrs. Bartlet."

"What is it Cindy?" I headed over to her.

"Well I am not sure, it is locked and there is a label that reads _Private."_ She handed the briefcase over to me. Phyllis glanced over and said, "It's for personal documents."

"How do you know Phylly?"

"Because I have one myself. When Ted left I bought one on the advice of my lawyer friend who suggested I keep my insurance papers and my will in a safe place should the time come for me to need them. A box is too obvious whereas a little briefcase is, well, just that."

"But there isn't a key," Cindy noted.

"Well sweetheart, you don't lock up something private and leave the key in it. Here give it to me Abba, I can open anything." With that she took the briefcase from me and with a bobby pin she had removed from her hair, she opened the case. Nobody moved for what seemed like forever, then eventually Phyllis stuck her hand inside and pulled out the papers. After flipping through 6 she found what I had come in search for.

"On January 17th, 1972 Amelia Faith Abigail Hunter Bartlet was placed with Mr. and Mrs. Alan Connor of Washington D.C.," Phyllis began reading.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I sat down on the canopy bed and asked Phyllis to continue reading the document.

"Looks like you and Josiah were correct, she is your little girl. What do you plan on doing now that you have it confirmed?"

"I-I-don't really know. I mean I know I plan to do something, I-I just don't have an actual plan figured out just yet."

"That's okay, it will take some time. Maybe you could talk to Leo about it, get his perspectives on this and how you two should handle it."

"Well, I was kind of hoping to meet her first."

"You haven't met her yet? Abbey she works for your husband and you haven't met her."

"No, I was out of town when she started and then all of this happened and well, I wanted to be sure before I went and approached her."

"Does she have the slightest idea that you and Josiah are suspicious of her background?"

"No, she has none at all. She has no reason to fear us, I mean our intentions are not to hurt her."

"What if her intentions turn out to hurt you?"

"What are you talking about? Don't be foolish, how would she hurt us?"

"Abbey, the President of the United States and his lovely First Lady not only had a child out of wedlock but gave the child up. Think about what this could do to his career should the information fall into the wrong hands."

"That is nonsense. We didn't do anything wrong. We followed the rules outlined by our parents, surely the people can't be so….."

"So what Abbey? Human? Morally shaken? Think about this, he is the leader of the free world and he has got to put into consideration what the public will think of him when this gets out."

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I don't care."

"Then you should start. This isn't only going to destroy his political career it is going to destroy you and your family if it isn't handled properly. Now I know your hubby has some smart men working down in the West Wing, I suggest you use them Abba."

"I will think about this more when I am on the plane. Please, lets keep this between the two of us. I want to be able to tell Jed that she is indeed ours and I am going to need some time to strategize how I am going to do that exactly."

"It's easy Abba. You come right out and you tell him, Meadow is our daughter. I found proof. Now please pass the salt." We started to laugh. We stayed and talked for another hour and then we both knew it was time to go. Cindy put the house back together while Phyllis and I talked outside.

We said our good-byes and she promised to come to the residence once this was all settled. I was so grateful that she had come, I must remember to give Leo a kiss when I return.

I am sitting here on the plane with the documents that were found in the house on my lap waiting for me to read them. I put my reading glasses on and began my journey into Meadow's background. She was legally adopted three months to the day that she was first placed in the Connor family. They had a son prior to adopting Meadow, a little boy named Timothy who died at the age of four. How sad I felt for them.

Meadow was a good baby who didn't like her vegetables, how familiar that one is to me. She lost her teeth at the right time and walked and talked on schedule. Her first words were _"mama"._ I tried not to be upset with what I read but I couldn't help it. As a mother of three girls already I knew how exhilarating it was to be a parent and experience the joys of raising them, so of course it hurt when you have to read about the one you missed out on.

I looked out the window and I saw the familiar sights of Washington and I was suddenly nervous. Once I stepped off of this plane, mine and Jed's lives and the lives of those in the West Wing and our family were going to change. I was just praying it was for the good.1

1


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (7/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

I wasn't awake when Abbey returned home from her "charity" but I managed to hang around this morning when she got up. We went through our usual morning routine, both excited about what information we had gathered and yet both afraid to confront each other with the news. I think deep down we were also both still upset with one another and not sure how to approach the delicate subject.

I had already spoken with Leo who in return was doing some more background checking for me regarding Meadow. We now had added Mrs. Landingham into the check; this was something I needed for personal resolution. With it being a Sunday I wasn't going to be seeing Leo again until tomorrow morning when we resumed our work schedule, that is unless something tragic dare happen to our beloved country between now and then.

With my second morning coffee I decided it was about time that I spoke with Meadow about her involvement with my family. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this but I had to get the ball rolling, and 10:27 am seemed like a good time. She answered on the third ring and was apprehensive about my call at first. I reassured her that I just wanted to borrow an hour or so of her time and then she would be free to resume her day. She did agree to meet with me in the Oval Office. I didn't know where else to have her meet me that would be considered appropriate and cause no rumors to fly around.

Abbey finally entered into the den with a cup of hot coffee in one hand and some documents in the other. She tossed them onto the table and planted a kiss on my forehead. We were finally ready to communicate. She started it off.

"I am not going to apologize for what I did Jed. I did what I thought was best for me, and I have no regrets," she said it without looking directly at me but enough so that I knew she was serious in her comments. I took a deep breath and tried to give her my side.

"Abbey I had a full speech prepared for you last night that I was planning on blasting you with at full speed about your actions but then I thought about what you did again. Although I don't like to admit it, I have to say that I probably would have done the same thing had I been in your shoes. For that I apologize for not taking into consideration your feelings about all of this. I will be the bigger man here."

"I'm sorry, did you say the "bigger man?"

"You know what I mean by that."

"BIGGER man. How do you see yourself coming off as the BIGGER man here Jed? Inquiring minds want to know."

"I am not trying to discipline your actions Abbey I am being forgiving."

"Discipline me? Did I hear you correct Mr. Bigger Man? You want to discipline me?"

"No, I said I wasn't-"

"You're damn straight about that. How dare you try and talk to me like I am one of the kids. I am your wife incase you have forgotten that Jed."

"No I haven't forgotten that Abbey and if you don't want to be treated like kid then don't act like one. What you did yesterday was totally beneath you, and it was wrong. You not only lied to me you lied to your own staff. It was childish and something that Zoey would try and get away with, and I don't recall you being impressed when Liz or Ellie did the same thing."

"That's different and you know it. I was trying to help us."

"Then help us Abbey but do it without being dishonest. Because that doesn't help us, it only winds up hurting us." She didn't reply back she only put her hand to her mouth and tried to look away from me. I know she didn't mean any harm and I didn't like coming off as the bad guy, but I had to let her know that this wasn't the way we should be doing things. And especially not to one another.

"Leo brought me some papers and I have read them over probably a hundred times. She is our daughter Abbey. I didn't know if you were aware of that yet-"

"I know. I found out yesterday while I was in North Carolina."

"You see you didn't have to travel to North Carolina to find that out. I could have told you and saved you the trip." I tried to be funny because I wanted her to smile so bad.

"The trip was well needed Jed. I can't explain it, but it was important for me to go and see the home she was raised in. This was the home that shaped her into the person she is today and I only wanted to feel a bit of that for myself."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I am not quite sure to be honest with you Jed. I think that I found more than I expected to and I managed to understand the love that this couple had for Meadow. I really think that I needed that."

"Then that is good right?"

"They loved her Jed. It doesn't make me feel a hundred percent better but it helps to know that they did. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Of course it does Abbey. I am grateful that they loved her, that she was able to live a happy life, even if it was cut short."

"She doesn't like vegetables and she adds mustard to everything she eats." Abbey just said this as if we had already been discussing the likes and dislikes of Meadow.

"I noticed that she put mustard on her tuna sandwich. I think that raised my suspicions in the first place without really grasping why."

"I didn't know that. That's kind of funny and yet sick at the same time." Abbey began to smile and tried not to laugh. "How you are even able to eat sandwiches like that is still beyond me."

"You don't know what you are missing. I learned that she was a good baby and slept through the nights. She also had an interest in dancing and painting at a very young age. Who does that remind you of?"

"My goodness Jed, are you thinking about what I think you are thinking. Ellie in second grade, oh do you remember that. She wore her tap shoes for a week straight and even took them into the bath because she absolutely refused to take them off." We both smiled as we thought back to our middle child's younger years.

"And she loved to paint so much that she would pour the paint on the floor and step in it with her beloved tap shoes and then commence to walk around the house "painting a special picture."

"I swear I didn't think she would see her next birthday. We were both sooo mad at her."

Abbey and I were now laughing at our past and it was a nice feeling. At the time however I did seriously think that Abbey would kill her, or permanently remove Ellie's ability to ever walk again. But somehow we got through it. Barely if I recall correctly. I stopped laughing to admire my wife, she is something else. I have always been grateful to God for putting her into my life, and I was even more thankful as I stood here watching her. The best times to watch Abbey I find are the times when she doesn't even notice. This is when I can get all of her innocence captured in the most splendor of moments.

"Jed, I have to ask you something that has been bothering me since Phyllis first brought it up yesterday."

"What is that Abbey?" Despite my apprehensions about anything that Phyllis could possibly conjure up I was curious.

"Are you afraid of losing the White House if the news got out about Meadow?"

This I was not prepared for. I hadn't even considered the alternatives, I don't think I ever had the time. I wiped my hands across my mouth while trying to give myself a few seconds to mull over the question. Was I afraid of losing the White House? Is that something I should have been thinking about? Can that happen?

"Jed?"

"I- I don't know how to answer that yet Abbey. I never put that into consideration."

"I understand, and I don't ask to bring up more problems before we can even get through the ones we are dealing with currently but…"

"But Phyllis put the idea into your head. Leave it to her to go and say something like that-"

"Jed she didn't say it to be meddlesome. She simply just said that there could be a chance of Meadow's background being revealed could be damaging to your status."

"My status doesn't change as President of the United States because I have another child Abbey."

"But it isn't as simple as having another child Jed. Sure the people could handle and accept the facts of another child if I was currently pregnant, but will they accept one that was born out of wedlock AND given up?"

"That isn't any of their business."

"Isn't it? Our entire lives are the public's business whether we like it or not. You are well aware of this information Jed, look what hell we are going to go through with the unveiling of your having MS and hiding it. Your own staff didn't take the news of that too well and our lawyers weren't exactly jumping for joy themselves."

She had a point. It was a rare occurrence when Abbey didn't make one with the things she said, only I didn't want to confront it. We were just crossing this hurdle and I didn't want to add another one to our endless plate of problems. What will the public think once they found out, and that I could know in advance would happen. The damn media always had their nose up my ass for as long as I could remember. Doing well for the country didn't mean shit when there was juicy gossip to go around.

"We don't even have her yet Jed and I swear I can feel her slipping away already." Abbey was beginning to tear, a sight I couldn't stomach.

"Abbey, we will not lose her again. You have my solemn vow that that will not happen. I promise you sweetheart." I took her into my arms and hugged her with all my might. "It won't happen," I whispered into her hair as I began to kiss the top of her head.1

Meadow had just arrived and was getting herself comfortable on the couch as I had suggested she do. I was so nervous that I wasn't sure where I was going to start. I had talked Abbey out of being here with me and now I was regretting that decision. Oh no I am beginning to feel faint. Breathe Josiah, you can do this, you have to go to do this.

Deep breath….exhale…deep breath….exhale…..deep breath… …. EXHALE! Jed…..exhale. Okay lets not do it that way again. I smiled over at Meadow who had presently begun to watch me.

"Meadow I have something to tell you and I am not sure if I am going to say it right so what I need from you is to hear me out first okay?"

"Okay Mr. President."

That felt odd. I know that it is my title but coming from her now of all times, was just too much for me to cope with. I half smiled and clasped my hands so that I could rub them together. No sense arguing over formality right now, lets just get this out and in the open.

"Meadow, 29 years ago Mrs. Bartlet and I had a baby. Now keep in mind that we were not married at this time and we were both residing under our parents' roof and the year is 1971. A child born out of wedlock was not something that one would do. It was considered wrong by most people in the country and perhaps around the world, and our parents thought themselves prominent in our community.

I know this may sound like a lame excuse but we were young and highly influenced by our parents. Not to mentioned scared and confused. We didn't know what to do precisely and although we knew we loved each other, we weren't ready for that full commitment just yet. So…we followed our parents' order of placing our child up for adoption. Neither Mrs. Bartlet nor I believe in abortion and although we didn't want to give our baby up, we knew it was the best thing at that time that we could do."

Meadow carefully listened to what I had been saying not knowing the full understanding of where it was that I was going. This would be a good time to have a stiff drink to go with the conversation here. I must make a mental note to install a private bar so if I ever need to come clean to any more future children I am well prepared. I continued.

"Mrs. Bartlet left for Canada in late November and it was there in Ontario that she went into labour. The baby was a little girl and my wife and I gave her the name of Amelia Faith Abigail. Amelia was born healthy and from my understanding would be raised as a Canadian living naturally of course in Canada. However that was not how it would come to be. Amelia was adopted by Americans and was taken out of the country and brought into ours, and currently is residing in the United States. Of course her name is no longer Amelia, it was changed legally during the adoption proceedings."

"Mr. President that is so sad. I am so sorry for you and Mrs. Bartlet. I can't imagine what that must have been like for you both." What a dear sweet girl, here comes the hard part.

"Meadow I am telling you this because…..well because…." Oh I can't do it! I can't fucking do this. Somebody help me please because I can't get my tongue to co-operate with me. Breathe….exhale…breathe…exhale….

"You are Amelia Meadow." There I said it, I did it. Meadow was staring at me and I wasn't sure how to take the expression on her face.

"Pardon?"

"You are the baby girl that Mrs. Bartlet and I gave up for adoption in 1971."

"That is impossible Mr. President. I am sorry but someone has played a cruel and thoughtless joke on you and Mrs. Bartlet."

"It isn't impossible Meadow and it sure as hell isn't a joke."

"Well I am sorry Mr. President but you have gotten me mixed up with someone else. My name is Meadow Connor and I know who my parents are."

"Your birth name is Amelia-"

"My birth name Mr. President is MEADOW. I don't know why you are telling me this, you have obviously gotten the wrong girl like I said."

"There is no mix-up dear. On December 5th, 1971 you were born to myself and Abigail Hunter who is now Mrs. Bartlet. You were born in Canada." Meadow was shaking her head and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No. I was born to Alan and Georgia Connor in Washington D.C. where we lived until I was 7 months old before moving to North Carolina."

"Am I correct that you were born on December 5th, 1971?"

"Yes but-"

"And did you not weigh 6 pounds, 9 ounces?"

"I don't understand what that has to do with this. You have the WRONG GIRL."

"Then humour me please. Is that what you weighed?"

"I think so, I don't actually recall Mr. President I was a baby. My parents didn't actually bring up my weight a lot when they were alive."

"My guess is that they didn't bring up much regarding you." I struck a nerve. All of a sudden she broke down and it was all because of my insensitivity. This wasn't how I had it planned it out when I first started thinking about this moment.

"I am sorry Meadow that wasn't very fair of me, it was rude and I do apologize."

Crying she asked me, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am not trying to hurt you please believe me. But we just discovered that you were our child and I didn't want to wait any longer than I had to tell you."

"But I already told you that you made a mistake. I am not this Amelia girl. I can understand your wanting to find her but I am not her."

"Sweetie we didn't make a mistake. You bare a birthmark that is in my family and it is on your shoulder blade. Do you recall the night of the fundraiser, I fainted. It wasn't because I was having so much fun, it was because it was then and there that I realized who you were exactly."

"So because of a birthmark on my shoulder you make the assumption that I am your long lost daughter?"

"Yes and no. There was something about you, something familiar and I didn't recognize it right away but it was there nawing at me. The way you look, the way you talk, the way that you put mustard on your tuna sandwich-"

"Because I eat my sandwich funny?"

"I eat my tuna the same way."

"Mr. President I probably eat the same toppings on my pizza that Charlie Sheen does but that doesn't make him my brother." Somehow I wasn't getting through to her.

"I know that we all have similarities but if you would hear me out so I can explain this to you-"

"I am sorry Mr. President but I think I have heard enough." She stood up and pulled her sweater down trying to regain her composure.

"Please don't go. Please listen to me."

"Mr. President I like you very much and I enjoy working for you. But if I don't leave now I am afraid that after today I am not going to like you very much anymore."

I didn't see that one coming. Meadow grabbed her purse and she walked out of the Oval Office leaving me standing there all alone. I am glad I am alone so I can cry my heart out.2

1

2


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (8/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

That definitely didn't go as planned. I know that I should probably call Abbey and tell her what happened but I don't have the heart just yet. She is distraught as it is and I don't want her getting more upset. I have been down here for a good two hours replaying the events that took place repeatedly in my head. A knock at the door brought my attention back. Charlie my assistant entered the Oval Office. He shouldn't be here he should be at home with his sister having some quality time.

"Mr. President?"

"Come in Charlie, what can I do for you?"

"Toby Ziegler Sir."

"What about Toby Charlie? And why aren't you at home with your sister?"

"Mr. Ziegler is here Sir, and I always come in on Sunday's Sir. It is the one place where my sister is not."

I liked Charlie. For a young man he sure had been through some devastating events in his young life. I know he is still hurting over the loss of Mrs. Landingham as well, something that we have in common; besides my youngest daughter that is. Now why on earth would Toby be here on a Sunday and to see me?

"Show Toby in please Charlie."

"Yes Sir." A few seconds later Toby stepped into the office. He wasn't dressed in his usual apparel of a suit, instead he wore blue jeans and a pale yellow polo shirt that was buttoned down. This was a different Toby for me to see, usually he was neat and dressed in proper attire, but right now he had this disheveled look about him.

"Good afternoon Toby what brings you by these neck of the woods?"

"I would like to say I was here catching up on work but that would be a lie Sir."

"Okay then, how about you simply speak the truth. I see no harm in that."

"With all due respect Sir I don't think that is a wise decision. I will however speak as politely as I can."

"Don't dress up on what's on your mind Toby on my account. Speak your peace, we can always pretend I am not the President of the United States for a few minutes. We can just talk like friends do."

"No offense Sir but you are no friend of mine." Toby's words were shocking for me to hear. The tone was sharp like Toby's mind and tongue usually were. He stood his ground and I swear he wasn't looking at me but through me.

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught that-"

"Then let me say it again-"

"That will be enough Toby. Did you come all the way down here Toby to insult me?"

"Actually no Sir. I drove doing 60 to come down here and tell you that you are an asshole." The guy didn't even blink. Toby came with his guns drawn and I felt like the kid who the bullies would pick on for their lunch money. I felt defenseless.

"Is there a reason for your ignorant way Toby because right now I am just dying to know where the HELL this is coming from."

"Meadow Sir."

Oh shit. I must have upset her enough for her to go to Toby. Not once did I take that into consideration as well. That one of my staff members was dating not only another fellow staff member but one that also happened to be my daughter. I can't see anything positive coming out of this discussion.

"I see. What about Meadow is disturbing you Toby?"

"What did you say to her this afternoon?"

"That is between Meadow and I Toby, I am sorry but it doesn't concern you."

"When you make my friend cry, it concerns me. I will ask one more time, what did you say to her?"

"Toby I have tried to be the good guy where you are concerned. I warned you that it wasn't a good idea having you get involved with my secretary and now look where it has taken us."

"I am not involved with your secretary Mr. President."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want answers. I want to know why every time you get in a room with Meadow you cause her distress?"

"I didn't mean to cause her distress. I mean that Toby, we were just talking and I guess she didn't like what I had to say."

"You guess Sir? All that wisdom you display and the best answer you can give me is you guess."

"What do you want from me Toby?"

"I want you to stay away from Meadow. Leave her alone or so help me."

"Are you threatening me Toby, because that would be one of the dumbest moves that you could ever make."

"Do you need to be threatened?"

I am stunned at his behaviour. I mean I have always known Toby to be a stand up kind of guy but I never thought it would be to me. Not since he exploded about the MS have I seen him like this, and I wasn't sure how to take it. On the one hand his actions are rightly justified. He is a man protecting the person he cares for and who he thinks has been troubled. What he should take into consideration is that he isn't talking to some guy off the street, he is talking in the oval office to the President of the United States. Sam would never talk to me this way, although Josh probably would.

"Toby I don't want to fight with you, and I don't think you really want to fight with me. So how about we put our differences aside where Meadow is concerned and try to maintain a working relationship."

"Mr. President I don't ask you for much I really don't. But I am asking you, no I am going to take a leap on this one and tell you…..leave her alone."

"Why do you feel the need to protect her so much?"

"Why do you feel the need to hurt her so much?"

It was just like Toby Ziegler to fight fire with fire. I only wish I had the strength to confess to him my connection to Meadow, but I don't. He is just going to have to bare with me until I have this figured out somehow, sometime soon hopefully. I am getting so tired yet I refuse to back down.

"Regardless of what you may think Toby I don't go out of my way to hurt Meadow. I think she is a great person and I enjoy having her on my staff."

"Well Sir, you have an odd way of showing it."

"Atleast I haven't betrayed my loyalty to those that I work with. Can you say the same Toby?"

"Yes Mr. President I believe I can." Toby folded his arms across his chest and not once did he take his eyes off of me. He wanted a showdown.

"Bullshit Toby-"

"Excuse me?"

"That's bullshit and you know it. Your so full shit your eyes are brown." Toby pondered this for a moment and like Toby always does, he had a remark and a raised voice.

"My eyes are brown Mr. President because when I was a baby they didn't stay blue. It has nothing to do with your accusations. Furthermore-"

"You are really beginning to piss me off Toby. You have the audacity to come in here on a Sunday, a Holy day and call me..what was it? An asshole; tell me I am no friend of yours and you stand there telling me that you have loyalty. If I were you I would check the definition of loyalty out because you are way off."

"You broke my loyalty to you when you disregarded my feelings for Meadow-"

"Oh so now we have feelings? I thought she was just your friend Toby." Now I was curious as to how much my daughter meant to him. I think the world of Toby; however right now I am scratching him off of my Christmas list. Still I know he means well in his heart and feels that protecting Meadow is justified. It was just a shame that he didn't fully understand my connection to Meadow.

"You know what Mr. President. I bet there is a knicks game on right now that is more interesting than this conversation. Our time is up."

"Our time is up when I say it is up Mr. Ziegler. Don't you dare disrespect me in my own office I WILL not have it! I have always admired your gust Toby I think you are a very important man that should be regarded with caution but this behaviour you have brought forth to me today is not the Toby I know, nor the Toby I care to know."

"And a man who doesn't take into consideration the feelings of young women before he rips their heart out isn't someone I would like to know."

"What did she tell you Toby that has you so upset." This was the only way I was going to get him to admit to me that he knew the truth. However his answer stunned me.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing Toby? Nothing as in nothing important or nothing as in she didn't say a bloody word."

"Nothing as in she never said a word to me. Would you like me to spell it next?"

You cocky, God damned, grumpy son of a -calm down Jed, relax. Think happy thoughts, go to that happy place so you don't wind up in jail because you attempted to beat the shit out of your Communications Director.

"Don't get me wrong here but isn't it wise to atleast have an idea as to what has Meadow upset before you come in here raising hell."

"I was more concerned with getting my point across Mr. President."

"Your point was well taken and received Toby." We had both calmed down. My body was beginning to relax itself and wind down a bit. "Toby you need to go and speak to Meadow. Talk to her about what she and I discussed. Please do it for me if not for yourself."

Toby was about to respond when Leo came barging through my office door. I hadn't expected to talk to him until tomorrow never-mind see him. It was a rare occasion for Leo to come into the oval office on a Sunday uninvited which meant that something was up.

"I apologize Mr. President I didn't realize you had company." Leo then turned to face Toby and acknowledged him by saying his name aloud.

"Good afternoon Leo. That is quite alright I was just on my way out as a matter of fact." With that Toby began his walk towards the door. Leo came further into the office giving me a 'I didn't mean to interrupt look'.

"Talk to my secretary Toby. I think then you will have a better understanding."

"You no longer have a secretary Sir." Now this was a little familiar, I could have sworn that he had mentioned something similar to this earlier, something along the lines….

"And why would you think that?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that she QUIT? Oops my mistake. Enjoy your evening." With that Toby exited the office leaving Leo and I alone. Leo zipped around to face me and I could see the blood boiling through his skin.

"What the hell was that about? What did you do Jed?"

"Me? Why do you always assume I was the one at fault?"

"Because I know you. Now what did you and your big mouth go and do this time?"1"Leo I was minding my own business when Toby came in here shooting HIS mouth off I might add-"

"Take me back to Meadow."

"Trust me, that is a field nobody wants to enter right now."

"Okay then let's continue on with regards to Toby."

"I was trying to do that but I was rudely interrupted." I let out a sigh and brushed my hair with my left hand. "He came here with good intentions of what he thought was protecting Meadow."

"Protecting Meadow from who? Why?"

"Me. Apparently I am the big bad boss and Toby warned me to behave is how I would pretty much recounted it as."

"He threatened you?"

"I wouldn't really call it a threat. It isn't like he is meeting me outside the White House doors to 'pound my head in'. But on a defensive side is where I would sit him."

"Mr. President I am sorry. I never would have thought-"

"Leo it's alright. He had every right to be angry. He is in love."

"In love? With who?"

"Jesus Leo did you leave your brain at home. Who else do you think?"

"But he just met her, he hasn't known her long enough to know he is in love with her."

"To be honest I don't think he realizes it himself. Which is why he is acting out of character."

"Toby has character?"

"Yeah I know, kind of scary isn't it." We smiled and then Leo suddenly went 'frozen face' on me. That is when he sort of sags his face down and all the wrinkles seem to fall into place down towards his mouth and he kind of stays that way for a bit, hence the reason I started calling it that. He hates it. He gets all Leo'ish' on me which alone can drive anyone nuts.

"I just remembered why I came here. I had some information regarding Meadow that I thought you wouldn't want to miss out on."

"Well that is good. For a minute there I thought you came hurdling in here to sell me some steak knives. Because I got to tell you the ones Abbey and I have in the residence are actually quite wonderful."

"Jed-"

"No really, you can slice your steak in just about 3 minutes with the dull blades these puppies have. If I can ever recall which staff member gave me such a cheap ass gift I'd spend a few hours carving my initials into them. Because trust me that is how long it would take."

"Are you finished?"

"Why hell no, I have yet to get started."

"Then I am going back home to stare at the ceiling."

"Park your butt on the couch and I will grab us both a drink."

"Skip the rocks and keep on pouring. I want the hard stuff today." This was an inside joke between Leo and I. Since he had stopped drinking the potent stuff and now pretty much drank coffee and water we would kid about beverages being served 'vodka on the rocks style'.

Mind you when he asked for the hard stuff he was getting exactly that: 100% cold refreshing Pepsi. Just what the Doctor ordered, had either of us held a medical degree of some sort. I brought over our drinks and we gave each other a few moments to get comfortable and to wet our mouths with our Pepsi's.

"What I have here Sir isn't going to make you happy."

"I just love sentences that start that way. You know people just don't say it like that enough for me."

"Funny Jed. I am serious there is some disturbing information in here," he was waving around another one of those ugly manila envelopes. I was beginning to detest those stupid things. So far they had brought nothing but anguish into my life.

"How disturbing are we talking here Leo? Keep in mind this is my child and I am really not quite up for some sick perverted shit if you know what I mean?"

"God no it is nothing like that."

"Then by all means tell me what you got."

Leo took another sip of his drink and then cleared his throat getting ready. Slowly he pulled out his glasses and then began to wipe them clean. I thought by the time he was ready I would have already finished my term he was moving so damn slow. Then he finally began.

"It seems that Meadow has with held some important information when she was filling out her personal records for employment with us."

"Shit Leo half the time my mother reversed her social security number because she couldn't get the flipping numbers right. Big deal"

"Did your mother ever forget to mention that she was married to your father?"

"No, but perhaps she should have. What are you saying Leo, that Meadow was once married to my father? And here I thought she had taste. She must get that from Abbey's side of the family. There is no way that is a Bartlet thing."

"She wasn't married to your father smartass. Does a Daniel Gregory ring a bell."

"No. Who is Daniel Gregory and why do I care about him?"

"Are you sure that name doesn't sound familiar Jed? Daniel Gregory?"

"I told you Leo it doesn't. Feel free to keep repeating it though."

"Come on Sir think hard."

"If I think any harder Leo my head is going to burst. Hear the words that are coming out of my mouth, I-Don't-Know-a-Dan-iel-Greg-or-ee."

"He was a professor at the local college here and a big supporter of yours too."

"That's great send him a letter and a small gift thanking him for his support and lets move on to something more interesting."

"Well Jed I am sure he would like that but unfortunately I can't do it. The reason being is because he is dead."

"Shit Leo, why are you bragging about a poor dead guy?"

"Because the poor dead guy would have been your son-in-law."

"HOLY SHIT LEO! Are you telling me in one quick breath that not only was my daughter married but she is also a widow? Christ this day can't get any worse."

"The day isn't over yet Jed."

"Why! What? What more do you know? Spill your guts old man. Oh God, wait. You're not hesitating about telling me because Meadow had something to do with his death are you? Leo she didn't kill him out of self defense or whatever reasons women kill these days?"

"Jed where do you find the time to think this stuff up. NO she didn't kill him. Boy you need some serious help with the crap you have going on in your head. Sick!"

"Leo we live in the United States of America where crap like that happens every 45 seconds. You can't blame me for thinking that way, blame society. Hell blame CNN for showing the shit every ten minutes on their daily recap behind what foul ups we've had that day."

"Jed, Daniel Gregory was at the town hall meeting and-" Right there I tuned Leo out. I hadn't thought about that night for awhile now. I fought like hell to keep that tucked safely in the back of my mind. I was shot that night and Josh almost lost his life as well. People died that night and many more were seriously injured as well. Leo's voice was coming back stronger and stronger. Doesn't he ever shut up?

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What am I going to do about what?"

"See, I knew you weren't listening to me. What was the last thing you heard?"

"My mother warning me not to be friends with you."

"You should have listened. Would have saved me years of grief and therapy. Seriously Jed what did you hear?"

"I kind of lost the conversation once you mentioned the town hall meeting. I've tried really hard to block that out."

"Jed, I am so sorry. I didn't even think of the consequences it would have on you."

"That's alright Leo. I didn't mean to ignore you, what was it you had said?"

"I said that Daniel Gregory was at the town hall meeting and he was one of the innocent bystanders that was struck down and killed."

Oh Dear God. Did I hear Leo right just then? Meadow's husband who was a supporter of our White House came out to see us speak and was tragically killed in the end. Oh I don't feel so good. I wanted to stand up but I didn't think my legs would support me. Instead I leaned back into the couch and kind of sank into it.2

"That is terrible Jed. Oh the poor thing, to lose the people she grew up with and then to lose the love of her life. I just can't imagine her pain." It was late Sunday night when Jed and I finally got together so he can fill me in on his day. I wasn't too thrilled with his confrontation with Toby and hearing about Meadow's husband didn't make me any happier. It made me sad to not be able to go to her like I wanted to.

The news of her quitting made me nervous at first. I was afraid that we would lose track of her, but I knew we wouldn't as long as she had Toby. I was going to make Toby my new best friend if it killed me. Jed took my hand into his and kissed it.

"There's more Abbey," he whispered into my hands. Sweet Jesus what next.

"When Daniel was killed he didn't just leave Meadow alone. He also left behind a son who was 3 at the time."

"Meadow has a child?" Jed nodded his head slowly not looking at me. "We have a grandson?" I was getting excited over this, I know this wasn't the right time but I was. "What is his name? Do you know his name?" Again Jed just nodded his head. "Jed honey, I would really rather have this conversation with you and not your head." He looked up at me, his blue eyes blinded by tears. "Oh sweetie, it's okay. Talk to me Jed." I leaned across to where he sat on a chair and held him in my arms. He began to rock slowly, his tears increasing as he tried to talk.

"Shhhh, it's alright baby. It's alright. As long as we have each other Jed we can get through anything." I caressed his hair with my hands moving all over his head and continued to rock him in my arms. He tried to pull himself together and he withdrew himself away from my arms so he could look me face to face. His tears were stained along his face and he used his sleeve to wipe away what evidence he could.

"His name is-his name is Tyler." Jed was finally able to tell me the boy's name between sniffles.

"Tyler," I repeated. "That is a beautiful name."

"Tyler Josiah."

I was taken back with the mention of my husband's name. How odd that our own child given up for adoption would later have a child who shared the name of her biological father. "Josiah? Are you sure Jed?" Again he only nodded. It didn't take long to figure out the coincidence, Daniel Gregory. Jed had mentioned that he was a great supporter of Jed's party and that was why he had attended the town hall meeting the night he was killed. How ironic this was becoming.

My husband's late beloved secretary was our long lost daughter's guardian. That same daughter was married to a man who died because of a tragic accident that occurred because of my family. And now her son's middle name was the same as my husband's first name. Let us not forget that she was also up until sometime today, his newly employed secretary. This was too astonishing for me. This is a story one would hear on the Jerry Springer show or something trashy like that, not from the President of the United States.

"Where do we go from here Jed?" Jed shrugged his shoulders, he looked so tired and fragile. "Well there has got to be something that either you or I can do and you can bet your ass I am going to find out."

"Abbey I messed up and for that I am so sorry."

"Don't you apologize Jed for following your heart. You have always told our girls to do the same and I won't allow you to become a hiprocrite now. Not now Jed."

"I don't know how to fix this Abbey and I am afraid that I might have driven her away from us rather than towards us like we had both hoped."

"You listen to me Josiah Bartlet. Bartlet's don't run when they have fears to face and this girl won't either. She will eventually learn to believe the truth and she will come around." I was pretty confident of my words but I was also leery of them as well. Right now it didn't hurt to have some hope and if that was what it would take for my husband to recover from this nightmare he was living in then that is exactly what I had planned to give him.

"How about we think about this more in the morning Jed. You are tired and so am I. We can't think anymore when we are like this. So in the morning when are heads are clear we will put them together and come up with a solution."

"You're not going to fly to North Carolina again are you?"

I started to laugh. "Of course I am not Jed. I will be here holding your hand through this thing until the end. I give you my word on that. Now come here and give me some lip lock you big handsome stud you."

1

2


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (9/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

"Good morning Mr. President."

"Good morning Nancy, how are you this fine Friday morning?"

"I am fine thank you Mr. President and yourself?"

"I couldn't be better thank you Nancy." I entered the Oval Office and went directly to my desk where I sat my briefcase down and began to prepare for my day. Charlie came into the office to hand me an update of my daily schedule of briefings with Nancy McNally our national security advisor, and then one after another my administration would be filing in for their weekly meeting with me. Something I am sure they all look forward to, now where did I put my trivia notes.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Mr. President."

"I thought I was meeting with Nancy McNally this morning?"

"She had to cancel Sir. Something came up."

"What, like a war?" Charlie had a bewildered look on his face. "I am wondering what could possibly have come up with my national security advisor that she would have to cancel a meeting with me. One would speculate that the only important reason would be a war but then again should that problem arise I would still think I would be in attendance for that."

"Yeah, whatever you said Sir. Nancy cancelled on you because her car broke down Sir. And unless there is something drastic happening at Bob's Garage then all bets are off that you would be asked to attend."

I pondered this over for a second or two. "She just recently purchased that car, I am guessing that it must be a Ford of some kind. It usually doesn't take long for their stuff to break down."

"Actually Sir she drives a Hyundai."

"Even worse, a foreign car."

I think Charlie was going to let me have this one. What a good kid he is, I truly adore him. I looked over my schedule and found that I was first meeting with Toby and Sam from communications. I had only run into Toby a few times since our argument and that was five days ago. I was pretty certain that it wasn't going to reoccur again this morning.

In the meantime with Nancy's time cancelled I made a few phone calls and then gave myself the luxury of closing my eyes for a bit to muse over this past week. Like Charlie buzzed in to report that Abbey was on line 2. I answered her right away and she was in hysterics.

"Abbey Abbey calm down. I can't understand a word that you are trying to say." I listened intently while she tried to catch me up on what had made her so upset. She had sent Cindy over to Meadow's apartment yesterday and today to try and get an appointment setup so that Abbey could finally meet her, and nobody was home. Now this doesn't seem strange at all but then Abbey told me that Cindy had looked into her apartment window and it was bare. It seems as if our newfound Bartlet had run.

Abbey was trying to convince me to call in the FBI and I was trying to tell her that the Federal Bureau of Investigation don't track down good people who simply move. Had it been that simple I would surely have them tracking Meadow down right now. I told Abbey that we would finish this conversation but that I had to cut it short right now because Sam had just entered my office. I straightened my tie and said good morning to Sam who in response said good morning back.

"Are we waiting on Toby? It isn't like him to keep us waiting." Maybe this was his way of defying me although it didn't seem like Toby at all. If there was one thing you could count Toby on being besides anal, it was punctual.

"Ahh, I haven't seen Toby to tell you the truth. I haven't even heard from him."

"Sam are you saying that we have misplaced a tall grumpy and somewhat sarcastic Toby somewhere in the west wing?"

"Uh, you know Sir I am really not prepared to go into detail about Toby's whereabouts. Perhaps if you allow me to go back to my desk, I could write them down."

"No Sam that will be fine."

"Because I am really better when I get to write Sir, I-"

"That will do Sam, that will do."

"Have you had the chance to look over the speech yet Sir?"

"Yes I did manage a few minutes but then I nodded off."

"Well, it would help if you didn't leave it as reading material before bedtime-"

"It was 8:20 in the morning Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"It sucked Sam. It was the most boring thing I ever read. If you want me to lose the re-election keep writing me the same material as that last speech."

"I am somewhat offended Sir, I don't know what to say."

"Exactly, and it shows in your writing."

It was so much fun to pull Sam's strings, he always made himself such an easy target.

"I worked really hard on that speech Sir and you didn't like it."

"Really, you worked hard? Because I swear that was written on like a smoke break or something."

"I don't smoke."

"Then you're as dull as your writing. I want something better Sam and I know I can get it from you. Otherwise I am going to have to get Josh to start writing for me and I really don't want to do that Sam. Please don't make me do that."

"Josh can't write a speech Sir."

"I rest my case."

"Thank you for your time Mr. President." I think I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'you wouldn't know good writing if it bit you in the ass'. Atleast that is what is sounded like. I was about to check my schedule to see who my next victims were when 'Dumb and Dumber' themselves showed up. I could hear Josh because well, he is just that way and that is when I noticed Leo as well.

"Hey Sam where is Toby," Josh asked.

"I would like to know that myself Josh. If I was a good enough writer I would jot down some possibilities but it turns out I'm not." With that Sam left.

"Uh, okay did I miss something here?" Josh asked me.

"No, that was just Sam being Sam," I responded back.

"Oh. I thought that was your excuse for me?"

"Josh with you we have our own bible of excuses," Leo replied.

"Well in that case it is good to know I am useful to have around," Josh joked.

"Since when?" Leo questioned.

"Alright boys let's break this up before I have to put both your noses to the wall in your own separate corners," I teased.

"Nose to the wall? What kind of parent makes their kids put their nose to the wall?"

"This one does," I responded to Josh.

"Sick Sir. That is just sick."

"I used to take away important events for Mallory when she was a kid," said Leo. "It broke my heart to do it, but she could be such a brat when she wanted."

"My mother tried that once on me too. But then I just started lying and telling her the wrong days. She was happy thinking she was grounding me on dance nights or whatever it might have been. Meanwhile they didn't take place till the following day."

"So your deceitfulness began at a young age then?" Leo asked.

"Oh definitely, in fact I think it started in kindergarten if I am not mistaken," Josh answered. "How about you Mr. President, besides making your daughters smell their own walls, what kind of tricks did you and Mrs. Bartlet use?"

"I can't tell you that Josh."

"Why not Sir? We are all adults now?"

"Well the President and I are, but the verdict isn't in yet on you Josh." Josh was about to turn towards Leo, but thought better of it and kept himself focused on me.

"I am not telling you Josh because you made a fatal mistake when you admitted your deceit against your mother to other parents. So it is my duty now to call your mother and let her know what you did to her. It will also not only be my duty but my pleasure as well to give her advice on how to punish you for your crimes. Then you will know how I punished my girls."

The colour on Josh's face drained as he considered my proposal. "You're not actually serious are you Sir?"

"Why Josh? Are you scared?"

"Um, yeah. Mr. President you don't know my mother. She will actually come down here and punish me. I am not kidding." I didn't answer Josh I just continued to watch him squirm. "Oh God I am going to be in so much trouble," he whimpered.

"Well now that you have Josh in tears Mr. President shall we continue?"

"That is a good idea Leo. Have either of you been able to contact Hobbs?"

"Josh has a meeting with him tomorrow. We'll have to wait till then to find out if he is on our side or not."

"And what about Rolinson and Allexeyin?"

"Uh yeah about that Sir. I passed that up to Sam and Toby."

"Josh, I specifically wanted you there?" Leo stated.

"Why? What does it matter as long as someone is there to knock some sense into them and have them vote our way?"

"Because you can be more intimidating than Toby or Sam."

"Me? Please Leo Toby can scare the entire Middle East of giving up Suddam Hussein with just one of his glares and no words actually spoken."

"I wanted you Josh. You scare people."

"I scare people?" Josh repeated skeptically. "Who the hell am I Michael Myers?"

"Okay so instead we have fric and frac going up to try and scare Rolinson and Allexeyin. This ought to be fun I wonder who will be the good cop/bad cop."

"Well you know how Sam is towards violence where Toby, well he just gets off on it Sir," Josh remarked.

"Last piece, who is going to help out Doug?" I asked this question looking directly at Josh.

"Don't look at me Sir I don't do babysitting."

"Well we need someone."

"Send Toby or Sam or-"

"We can't do that to Doug. Put him alone in a room with Toby that is just cruel Josh. And as for Sam….well….we just can't keep doing mean things to Doug." That was how my Chief of Staff handled that one.

"Okay so we all agree that Josh has that responsibility," I said.

"What's with this 'we' stuff. 'We' didn't decide no such thing. You guys did this to me," Josh whined.

"That is because he is the President and I am the Chief of Staff. The little perks we get are too make your life as miserable as possible."

"Well it works. And you guys are more like Bert and Ernie if you ask me."

"Well thank goodness we didn't Josh," Leo said.

"Ah man this sucks. First I get ratted on and now I am stuck babysitting a guy who's got a worse attitude problem than I have."

"Is there anything more than requires my attention before I kick you out of my office." Both men shook their heads no. "Good, because I have to meet with CJ next and I would like to make it to the men's room if you get my drift.

As Josh and Leo were walking out I overheard Josh say to Leo, "I failed to see you on my side in there Leo. You better hope I don't pull your name for Christmas this year because all you're gonna get from me is a bunch of reindeer poop." I loved these guys; they make my life so much fuller both in the White House and outside of it.

When I came back from the washroom CJ was already waiting for me in the oval office. We did the hello, how are you requirements and then I got to the point.

"CJ there is something personal I need to speak to you about, and I need to know how it is going to affect the White House." Already I could see the paranoia building inside her.

"Am I going to like this story Sir?"

"I don't know yet CJ, how about I tell it first and then you can let me know?"

"Fair enough. But before we begin do I need to have my lawyer present?"

"Cute CJ. What I need to talk about is Meadow."

"What about her Sir?"

"Well you aware that there is something going on between her and Toby, am I correct in assuming this much?"

"Yes Sir. The tart moves pretty quickly from what I understand."

Tart? What the hell is a tart? I jerked my head up higher and fixed my gaze on CJ. Did CJ have a little crush on Toby that I wasn't attentive to? "I take it you don't think too highly of Meadow."

"In all fairness Sir I would say I try hard not to think of her at all. I have no use for her."

"CJ, for your own protection I am going to ask you to refrain from making any comments until I have completed what it is that I have to say to you. Can you come to grips with that decision?"

"Yes Mr. President I can."

"Very well. Toby and Meadow have some kind of, well friendship. And that doesn't make me concerned for the White House but it does concern me as a parent. And why it has the effect to accomplish that is because quite simply, I am her father." CJ let out a big gasp and began choking on her own air.

"Are you alright CJ?"

"No Sir but continue on. I have a feeling I will be choking on quite a few things throughout your dialogue." That was fair to admit, so I continued.

"Long story short, Abbey and I had a baby out of wedlock and placed her up for adoption. As it turns out the baby was Meadow and we didn't come to this conclusion until she came to work for the White House. Now nobody is aware of it besides of course Abbey and myself and Leo, others outside the west wing but nobody else within. What I need to know from you is if this information gets out, and I believe it will, how damaging will it be the administration?" I leaned against my desk with my arms folded against my chest and waited for CJ to respond to me. She was taking her time, I suppose she was trying to let all the information sink in.

"Was that supposed to be the short story Sir?"

"In a nut shell I would say it was rather short."

"And Toby doesn't even know about this yet Sir?"

"No. Toby has no idea as far as my knowledge takes me."

"Can I first say Mr. President that every-time you take me aside to confide something personal it ends up costing me huge."

"If you are talking in regards to the press CJ I am sorry but-"

"Well it is nice to know that you are sorry Sir. What bothers me the most is this is another piece of information that you have 'somehow' managed to keep from your staff until it turns out that you can hide it no longer. I am still getting crucified over the MS Sir and now you come to me with this."

"CJ my personal life is just what it is. I don't expect you or anyone else for that matter to understand why my wife and I did what we did. But you and your shitty attitude are going to have to deal with it. The fact remains that Meadow is MY child and Abbey and I have no regrets about finding her. What I would like is if you could put aside your ill feelings towards her and make sure she is protected from the media."

"I am sorry Sir. I was out of line talking to you that way. I do apologize and of course I will do anything I can to help you and Mrs. Bartlet and especially Meadow."

"I would appreciate that CJ, I really would. You're a good girl CJ."

"You know Mr. President I just realized that Josh is right about something."

"What's that CJ."

"I do have a big mouth because I have once again proven to be able to stick my foot in it."

"Don't beat yourself up on this kiddo. Your feelings toward Meadow are your own feelings and you are allowed that. But don't dislike her just because Toby has found an interest in her. Because that isn't fair to her, nor is it to you."

"Hmmm, you may have a good point there."

"Of course I do CJ. I usually always have a good point."

"How long before this story gets out Mr. President?"

"I really don't know CJ. I am not expecting it to be in the news tomorrow if that is what you are worried about. I would guess it would take a few months but if you are looking for accuracy, I can't give that to you."

"I understand Sir. How is Abbey dealing with this?"

"Not very well. She is upset, happy and angry all in one. She is also growing impatient and would like to have Meadow living in the residence with us as though she were still a child I am certain of that. Abbey and Meadow haven't even met yet. Can you imagine what that alone is doing to her?"

"I can assume she is hurting and I hope that everything works out well for you."

"Thank you Claudia-Jean. I believe you actually mean that." Just then Charlie came in and informed me that an out of breath Josh Lyman was quote on quote' dying to see me'.

"Send him Charlie, we don't want him dying in the hallways. He'll stink the place up to high heaven with his cheap cologne." CJ laughed and was about to leave when I told her she could stay for this. I was expecting it to be humourous. Josh came in and greeted us both and then leaned against the wall.

"You are never going to guess what I just found out?"

"Okay then how about you tell us."

"One of our friends just got married," he said.

"Really?" Who?" CJ asked Josh.

"Toby!" Josh gasped.1

1


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (10/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

Immediately following the shocking news CJ burst out laughing and Josh soon joined her. When they both noticed that I was not laughing myself they both regained their composure.

I couldn't believe what Josh had just blurted out about Toby. There had to be some kind of a mistake, they hadn't even known each other that long.

Although I hadn't known Abbey all that long when well there isn't any need to go there again, and look at us still going strong and still very much in love with one another. Despite what lies she may tell people. I didn't realize I had been smiling when Josh asked me why I had such a big grin on my face.

"Because my wife loves me although she likes to kid around and deny it."

A confused Josh looked at CJ and then back at me and said simply, "That's great Sir that something like that can bring a smile to your face."

"If I were you I would snap a picture because trust me, when Abbey discovers this news I don't think I am going to be smiling for quite some time."

"Why would Abbey- Mrs. Bartlet be upset Sir?"

CJ jumped to my rescue and started asking Josh questions like how did he know about this, when, why and lastly to make sure to who.

"Okay CJ now you are scaring me, you sound just like the press corps that we know you just love so much."

"Bite me Josh and give me my answers or I start making up my own. You're right, I do kind of sound like the press corps junkies that I have to put up with day in and day out. This is kind of fun."

Josh looked at me for help but I just shrugged my shoulders. Finally Josh did the smart thing when it came to CJ or anyone in that matter and gave in.

"Uh, number 1..the how did I know part was supplied by of all people, Danny Concannon."

"Danny!" CJ gasped. Josh turned to CJ and nodded his head. "Yeah I ran into him and he ran into someone else who had run into Toby and that is how it was discovered what he did. You know Mr. President I was thinking of throwing Toby a little shindig but now I am feeling somewhat left out. I mean we work with the guy and I have to find out from a chain of sources that he upped and got married. I mean how rude is that?"

Josh had a very good point. I would so like to get my hands on Mr. Ziegler myself and ring his throat personally, although I don't think that will answer my problems right now. "That is a nice statement and all Josh but I don't buy it. You boys look for any reason to throw a party and suck back a few drinks," CJ said.

"N- No we don't," Josh tried to defend himself.

"Uh excuse me Mr. Lyman? But isn't it true that when Toby recovered his balls that you and Sam had hidden on him you guys treated yourselves to Chinese and 3 bottles of wine?" Josh immediately looked at me for a reaction and tried to chuckle his way out of CJ's accusation before finally responding.

"CJ, I think you need to check with your sources because they are like, so wrong." Again he started to snicker knowing very well he was busted.

"Oh really, because my source was you Josh. If you recall you sent me an email inviting me to celebrate with you." CJ was staring Josh down and he was showing how uncomfortable he was being put in the spotlight, and losing. Finally I spoke.

"I don't think I care to hear anymore about Toby's balls if you don't mind."

"Sir, they're not what you think. They were the bouncing kind."

"Josh if you are trying to comfort me let me tell you that you suck at it. I want to know the answers to CJ's questions, I don't care to know that Toby has balls that bounce."

"So I guess knowing that they come in different colours is out of the question then eh?"

Josh started laughing and CJ just shook her head. I think the stern appearance on my face gave Josh his answer.

"Yellow, orange-no eh Sir. Okay moving right along. Ummm where was I, oh yes. #2 is he did this early this morning. #3 why…I don't know I guess misery loves company. I mean his first marriage worked out well for him so why not try it again." Josh snorted at what he thought was a joke. "And last but not least which is #4 Andi."

"ANDI!" CJ and I both shouted in surprise. Right away we looked at each other and just kind of glazed over this. Toby married Andi?

"Josh what kind of moron are you this week?" CJ asked.

"The regular kind I guess. Hey, why do I get the feeling that I am out of the loop about something here?"

"Because you ARE out of the loop Josh. Now how do you know Toby married Andi?" CJ was firing mad and Josh began to back up from her. Josh spun his head towards the door and then in a trembling voice spoke to CJ.

"Ah shucks did you hear that? That was Donna calling me, I gotta go."

"Donna didn't call you, you big dimwitted chicken."

"Yes she did. CJ would I lie to you? Come on."

"If you thought it would prevent me from beating you to a pulp then yes Josh, I think you would not only lie to me but that you would in return run out of here screaming like a girl."

"Well that isn't saying much for my character. Mr. President…..help!"

"Joshua I am going to ask you this once and if I don't like the response you give me, I am going to let CJ have her way with you, and I don't think you are going to enjoy what she has in mind. So think carefully before you open that trap of yours." Josh was taken back and I think he was considering his options and had come to decide that answering me to his best ability was a wise and safe decision.

"Okay Mr. President I am ready. But before you ask can I ask you for a tiny favour?"

"What's that Josh?"

"Should I by some freak chance happen to give you the wrong answer, can I have a head start before you sick CJ on me please?"

I chuckled as I imagined CJ opening a can of whoop ass on Josh who in return would have deserved it, regardless of the outcome that boy has had it coming for some time.

"Sure thing buddy." I gave CJ a little wink letting her know otherwise. Josh breathed a sigh of relief. "Now my question is as follows Josh. What makes you believe that Toby ACTUALLY re-married Ms. Wyatt?"

"Whew, I thought this was going to be a toughie. That's easy Sir, who else is dumb enough to date Toby let alone marry him but someone who knows what he is like….Andi!"

I turned to CJ and simply said, "GET him!" With that Josh was running (like a girl I might add) and CJ was right on his heels. Having the room to myself again I went to my desk and was about to phone Abbey when I thought better of it and decided to call Leo instead. I gave him a quick update and within a few minutes he was standing before me.

"Leo, please tell me that besides Josh being a part-time screw up he is also majoring in bad story telling. Because if this is true and Toby married Congressman Wyatt, we are in deep ca-ca…and you don't need me to tell you why."

" Ca-Ca Jed?"

"Leo now is not the time to question my use of words. If I begin now to use the words I really would like to say I am going to wind up knee deep in debt with the profanity jar."

"I see. Jed the only thing I can confirm is that Toby is neither at work or home."

"That's it? That is all you can afford to tell me?"

"Let's just say this kind of information is expensive."

"So if I give you some plastic then you will be able to give me some results? Is that it?"

"Jed, let's just wait this out and see what happens. I don't know much else to say. I have Margaret going through the marriage records with the department but-"

"You don't want to know how much I DON'T want to hear a but right now Leo. I need your help. Please Leo!"

"I'll see what I can find out Jed. Give me a few minutes and then I will be back."

"Yeah alright. I am going to head up to the residence and tell Abbey what is going on. I can't leave her out of too much because eventually she will find out. And then God help me if she thinks I deliberately kept her in the dark. Hey Leo, thanks by the way."

"Don't thank me yet Jed. I'll meet you back here." 1

I couldn't believe what Jed was telling me, it seemed like something from a nightmare. I finally lost my control and started ranting at him. "I don't fu-, I don't believe this!" I had to stop myself from cursing and gain just a tad bit of control.

"HOW JED? How were you able to manage screwing this up so bad? This didn't have to go this way. Had you let me handle it the way I wanted to in the first place you would be back downstairs running this country rather than up here with me.

You know what, I don't even think you should be allowed to run this country at all, you can't even manage a simple task of renewing a relationship with our daughter." I had begun pacing around Jed who simply stood there while I screamed.

"What would you have me do Abbey? I don't have control of everything you know. I am human as well and yes, I made a few mistakes-"

"A few mistakes? Jeez Jed listen to yourself. You managed in what a week, to ruin the relationship you had with Toby, totally confuse Meadow, lose a secretary and throw Toby back into the arms of that woman."

"That woman Abbey happens to be his ex-wife. Show some consideration at least."

"Consideration? For what purpose would I show her consideration? She stole Toby from Meadow."

"Abbey I am confused here, are you on the Ziegler bandwagon?"

"What the hell does that mean?" "Are you supportive of Toby and Meadow being together?" "Jed I haven't even met the girl thanks to you, but if Toby has an interest in her that alone shows me that she must be special. Toby is one of the good guys despite your trying to convince yourself otherwise. He is compassionate, strong, open-minded, kind, caring, responsible, hardworking and extremely attractive. What isn't there for a girl to like?"

"Great, now my lunch is even trying to get away from me. Come on Abbey aren't you stretching your opinion of Toby here. Caring yes, hardworking yes, open-minded…a definite YES but responsible? If he is so responsible then why he is missing in action from the White House and apparently with a mail order bride? Oh, and lets not even get me started with the attractive crap!"

"Jed it must be hard being you, you stubborn stubborn fool. I described Toby the same way I would describe you. Don't you see the resemblance between you two? It is a little scary I will admit but besides the constant yapping you do about crap none of us care about you and Toby are one in the same."

"You are out of your mind if you think Toby and I are alike?"

"Am I Jed? Seriously? Take a few minutes to think about it and then when I get back you can try and convince me otherwise."

"Back? Back from where? Where are you going?"

"Why to meet Leo of course." "Meet Leo? Abbey, Leo and I already have plans to meet up. We don't need you meddling in on our conversation. And if you think I am staying here alone while you go and concoct some scheme with him then you better think again 'cause you have another thing coming lady!"

"How about you sit your ass down right now Josiah before I start to get angry and believe me I am just about there. I have sat back and watched everything fall to pieces with you behind the steering wheel. Well guess what buddy, your car's got a flat so consider yourself grounded."

"Abbey can I ask a stupid question?" I grabbed my coat and turned back to face Jed who was standing with his hands in his pockets and balancing himself from heel to toe.

"Better than anyone I know Jed. Now sit, stay!" I pointed to the recliner that was a few inches from where Jed was standing. "I'm not a dog Abbey, although I wouldn't mind a nice LOYAL and FRIENDLY Irish Setter."

"You move from the residence Jed and so help me God you'll be sleeping with the dogs." I slammed the door behind me. I sure hope I didn't knock down Annie's picture from the wall. As I began to walk away I could hear Jed yelling "You damn near knocked Annie off the wall Hercules. Well I guess I'll just stay here then and run the country the best I can from a broken PINK ugly recliner." I left him still yelling to himself because I had given up listening.

I burst into the oval office and threw my purse onto the first table I came across. Leo jumped up from where he was sitting on the sofa. "Abbey I didn't expect to see you today. How are you?" Leo tried nonchalantly to look behind me as if expecting Jed to be coming in any second.

"Cut the bullshit McGarry and if you are waiting for Jed I suggest you get over the fact that he has been somewhat detained."

"Detained? What like in punished?"

"You could say that yes." "You don't by any chance have his nose to the wall do you?"

"Why Leo do you want to stand beside him? There is plenty of room for you two to keep one another company."

"How about we just start over here. Hi, I am frightened, and you are?" I smiled despite wanting to show any affection what so ever. These guys think they can just roll any woman around because they are men. Well it was about time they met one that they couldn't. "From the look on your face Abbey and your mood I am gonna take a wild guess that Jed filled you in on what happened, and you are not impressed."

"Well looky here we got ourselves a boy wonder."

"Abbey, I am not the enemy. And neither is Jed. He is trying Abbey he just sucks at—at—"

"Oh save it Leo. I know you are not to blame but as for Jed, well he is partially responsible for this."

"What do you want to do now? Have you thought about a solution?"

"No. I think I am going to just go on my instincts this time Leo. I am going to get into the car and I am going to tell the driver to take me wherever I settle on going first. But I will have this resolved. And I will have Meadow here later on and I will have worked this out."

"I believe you will Abbey. Do you want me to come along?"

"No, that is fine thanks though Leo. What I need you to do is go and tell Jed that he is allowed to come back down and continue being the leader of the free world. But also remind him that his privileges elsewhere have been revoked for the time being."

"Whoa, you must be mad something awful." I didn't get a chance to respond because Charlie came in for Leo.

"Excuse me Mr. McGarry, Josh needs your help."

"Tell him I am busy Charlie."

"Uh Mr. McGarry you might want to come and help him now before it is too late."

"Too late for what Charlie?"

"Well Sir, CJ kind of has him in what looks like a headlock but then I can't tell because there is a lot of leg surrounding his head. I think they may even be Josh's, and if they are, that CANNOT be good."

"Oh Dear God, she'll kill him." All I could think of was, you go girl! I followed Leo out to where the commotion was but I kept on going. Charlie was keeping up with me despite how fast I was trying to walk. I looked over my shoulders a few times to see if he was still there and he was.

"What are you doing Charlie?" "I am escorting you to the limousine Dr. Bartlet." What a good man, calling me Dr. Bartlet, finally someone showing me an ounce of respect.

"Charlie, the President will need you and I can get along just fine to the car. Why do you think all these agents surround me Charlie, because I resemble Julia Roberts?"

"Well you two could pass for twins."

"You are sweet Charlie. Keep talking like that and Zoey will have to fight me for ya. Now get back to work and don't worry about me. Where I am heading, I am not even sure about yet."

"But Dr. Bartlet I know stuff." I stopped walking to and directed my attention at the handsome Charlie Young.

"And what do you think it is that you know Charlie?"

"Well, I sort of know about Toby getting married and all. And I also know it wasn't to the Congressman like Josh had suggested earlier."

"Just how much of the conversations that occur in the White House Charlie do you actually eavesdrop on? "I don't eavesdrop Dr. Bartlet. I just so happen to have rather large ears."

"Your ears are perfect Charlie, however I am interested in your hearing." I looked around to make sure there wasn't anybody in earshot and then I got a few steps closer to Charlie. "If I bring you with me do you promise to disclose everything you know to me Charlie? And I do mean EVERYTHING!"

"Yes ma'am I will tell you all that I know."

Curiously I asked Charlie why he wanted to do this for me.

"Because I appreciate and respect both you and the President and I want to help you out as much as I can."

"Keep walking with me Charlie and when we get into the car, I want you to sing for your supper."

"Yes Dr. Bartlet." Together we marched directly to the waiting car. Once we were alone in the back I told him to start singing. "Toby didn't marry Andi."

"So he didn't get married. Whew, that's a relief."

"Oh he got married. Just not to Andi."

"Are you saying that he and Meadow are the ones that got married?"

"That's right."

"I want better proof, how do I know that your information is true and Josh's wasn't." "I was there."

"You WERE what?" "Toby asked me to be one of his witnesses, he needed to have a witness and he asked me to be one."

"I am almost afraid to ask who the other witness is."

"Donna."

"DONNA? Josh's Donna? Are you pulling my leg? Why on earth would Toby choose you and Donna?"

"Excuse me?"

"No Charlie I don't mean it like that. I just mean that why wouldn't Toby have Sam, Josh, or even the girls?"

"Toby said that Josh's mouth was too big, Leo was devoted loyally to the President and Sam's guilt would overcome him. As for Bonnie and Ginger, that I don't know about."

"Jesus, he hit the nail on the head with the three stooges that is for sure."

"So where are we going exactly?"

"We are going to Toby's place. Considering he just made a mess out of my house, let's see how he likes me making a mess out of his."

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to be as exciting as I thought?"

"C'mon Charlie, don't tell me that you're afraid of a little confrontation?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Dr. Bartlet but any confrontation with Toby, well I can't see it being regarded as little."

"You just might be onto something there Charlie. Toby's bite is pretty lethal, but you haven't seen nothing yet till you've seen the damage mine can do as well."

"Dr. Bartlet?"

"Yes Charlie."

"Are you scared?"

"Scared about what Charlie? I have a lot of things on my plate so I am going to need you to narrow it down a bit for me."

"About meeting her for the first time?"

"You really do have big ears don't you sweetie?"

"I am sorry and I know it is none of my business but-"

"But what?"

"Well when Mrs. Landingham, you know…."

"Died Charlie? Honey sooner or later you are going to have to say it."

"I know but I still have trouble with it."

"Okay, I understand."

"It's just that she left behind a photo album that the President now has. And one day he had it opened and I went through it. He had already told me I could look at it because it had a picture of myself and Zoey, but I just wasn't ready. So on this day I decided to look through it and a few pictures fell out. I noticed that they were pictures of a baby girl and I automatically assumed they were of Mrs. Landingham.

However when I turned them over on the back it read Meadow and whatever ages that she happened to be when they were taken. I am not a stupid person but it did take some time to put the two together, I mean how many girls are there that are named Meadow. I didn't know how to approach the subject with your husband so I kept quiet, but I did notice something odd."

With tears in my eyes from his explanation I asked him what was odd and he told me. "I noticed that her eyes were the same as yours. I know that sounds funny but your eyes are shaped differently than Zoey and Ellie's. Elizabeth has her father's eyes, but Meadow she has yours and it was then that I knew. I knew she was your daughter. The only thing I didn't know was how it was possible when you already have three daughters, I mean you didn't just lose one did you?"

I laughed at Charlie's innocence and replied, "Actually Charlie we did lose one, but not in the way that you are thinking. And I appreciate your honesty with me today and I don't mean to be standoffish but I can't go into the details right now. If I have to explain this story one more time to someone else who is not Meadow or Toby I am afraid I will lose my mind. You will find out I can guarantee you that, but it will be at a later date. From me that is, are you okay with that?"

"I am yes. But should you need me for any support, the President included I want you to know that I am here for you."

I leaned over and gave Charlie a hug. I needed to hear that right now, not so much from him but just from someone who could take the time to understand what pain and anguish I have in my heart. In Charlie's ear I whispered, "You will always be the first person after my husband that I will call." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and patted the top of his beautiful head. If only his mother had been alive at this moment, she would have been so proud of her young man. I know I was.

Before I knew it we were parked out front of Toby's house. Charlie looked a little nervous but was trying hard not to show it. I climbed out of the limo and the two of us walked up to the front door. As I was about to ring the doorbell I panicked and was about to turn away when Charlie rang the bell for me. I glanced at Charlie who gave me a sly wink and grasped my hand. The door opened and the most adorable little boy stood before us.

I had to catch my breath as I was so in awe. He must be Tyler. My own grandson was right in front of me. He looked from Charlie to me and showed us all of his little teeth when he opened his mouth to smile.

"Hi," he said.

I couldn't get over how much he resembled Jed when he was younger. They had the same hair colour, eye colour and bone structure. The nose was a little different but then again he did have other genes. He was so beautiful and without meaning to I began to sob. I wanted to remain strong but this little miracle was just too much for me. 2

1

2


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (11/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

Charlie brushed his hand against my back and I reassured him that I was okay. I knelt down so that I could be more at Tyler's level. I couldn't help but just admire him for he was such a beautiful little boy.

"Hi there. You must be Tyler." The boy looked at me and then glanced up at Charlie not sure exactly what he should do in this situation. After thinking about it somewhat he turned and ran calling for his mommy. A few seconds later a young lady stood before Charlie and myself with a confused look upon her face.

"Hello Charlie, Mrs. Bartlet. What can I do for you?"

"Meadow I realize that we have come un-announced but I was wondering and hoping at the same time that you would be so kind as to give me a few minutes of your time? Please." Meadow considered my proposal and then a few seconds later relented. She invited both Charlie and I in and we did so with caution as we had still yet to see Toby. Meadow lead us down a narrow hallway that was filled with lovely works of art and was decorated I might admit quite nicely for Toby. Not at all what I would have imagined Toby's home to be. We entered into what I was assuming was a den that stored bookshelves filled with books on all four walls.

Inside this pale shade of blue were three leather loveseats. One was in the corner facing a small fireplace that was not in service at this point in time. The other two were side by side more centered in the room facing a large picture screen where I assume entertainment was provided. Antique lampshades filled the end tables and there was an oak writing desk with a tall back wooden chair with blue cushions for comfort in the right corner. I presume this was an area Toby worked in most as surrounding the computer were papers and books and coffee mugs among many things.

I sat on the leather sofa that was in front of the television while Charlie helped Meadow bring the recliner out from the corner and over to where I was. The recliner looked like it had survived a few wars, and its original position was placed in the corner where the wall-bookshelves began. Obviously the chair of choice when one wants to sit down in luxury and get lost in a novel.

"I think I know why you are here, and I don't wish to waste anymore of your time Mrs. Bartlet." Meadow had gotten right to the point. I was liking her already. Besides taking in the pretty little room I had also been given the opportunity to watch and marvel at this young woman who was my daughter. She was indeed beautiful and Jed and Charlie were quite right, she did have the Hunter eyes. Just please don't let her have the Bartlet stubbornness or I didn't stand a chance in hell.

"You are not wasting my time Meadow, if anything I am wasting yours and I don't mean to do so. I have been waiting quite awhile for this opportunity and I will admit I am quite scared."

"Meadow, please give Dr. Bartlet here a chance to talk to you. She has something to tell you and no matter how hard it is for you to hear, believe in her. She comes baring not only the truth, but proof as well. She is a good lady, and I know you agree with me on this." Charlie had stood up for me paving the way for what would be our first conversation. Meadow agreed to hear me out but couldn't promise me anything for what the outcome may be. Charlie excused himself saying he needed to use the boy's room.

I looked at Meadow and before I began to speak I just watched her every move. The way she tossed her hair, the way she blinked, even the way she crossed her legs. This was my child, my baby girl. Of course she looked quite different than the last time I had seen her and held her in my arms but she was still as beautiful. Just a tad bit more hair then I remember. I had waited so long for this day and the moment was finally here and I didn't want it to begin for it would end just as fast.

All I wanted to do was take her into my arms and hold her and tell her how sorry we were for losing out on her precious life and plead for her forgiveness. But instead I sat composed watching her until she caught me off guard.

"Why do you keep staring at me? I already told your husband I am not her."

"So I heard. I am sorry if you were taken back by Jed and I apologize for staring at you. I just can't seem to help myself. You are quite a stunning young lady."

"I appreciate your nice comments thank you, but I have to be honest and tell you that it makes me uncomfortable, the idea of you know.."

"The idea that you are our daughter?"

"NO. The idea that you guys insist on thinking that I am. Mrs. Bartlet I have parents. Or rather I did until they passed away. They created me and raised me and loved me. I think I would have known if I was adopted. I would have felt it, wouldn't I?"

"Sweetie I don't know what you would have felt. But Alan and Georgia Connor were your parents yes and I know that they loved you as they would had you been theirs biologically, but you weren't love. I have with me the papers of adoption and they're signed by Mr. and Mrs. Connor and it is you that is listed for adoption."

"May I see what it is you claim to have?" I took the papers from my handbag and handed them over to Meadow who took them with a little bit of doubt. She opened up the adoption certificate and spent a few minutes reading it. Her eyes began to move wildly around the certificate and I think she was getting the idea that I was who I said I was.

"The certificate is legitimate and it lists both Jed and I as your birth parents and the Connors as your adoptive parents. You were born to us as Amelia Faith Abigail Hunter Bartlet and you had ten beautiful tiny toes and ten beautiful tiny fingers. I know this because I counted and kissed each and everyone before they took you away from me." "How did you get this certificate? I thought that all adoption records were sealed. Or did you use the pull of the White House to help you?"

"Actually you are correct in the fact that these records are sealed and no I didn't really use the White House to help me. I went to North Carolina myself and went through your house. I found them there. Actually Cindy who works for me found them, but either way it was at the house where the certificate was located."

"You went into my home? Who gave you permission?"

"Meadow that is irrelevant right now-"

"To you maybe but not to me. You invaded my privacy, my home…what do you people want from me?"

"We weren't looking to invade you Meadow, our main goal was to find you. You have a child put yourself into my shoes and tell me what you would have done differently. You be a woman who for 29 years has been crying herself to sleep wondering if her baby is okay and hoping to God that one day she will find her, safe and sound and happy."

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes and I was beginning to doubt that I would get through to her no matter how hard I tried, or how much I wanted the ability to do so. I heard her begin to sob and I looked over quickly to her as she spoke to me again.

"I never knew. They never said a wo-wo-word." She was crying uncontrollably now and my heart was aching. Against my better judgement I went over to her and wrapped my arms as tight as I could around her. The feeling that I had was incredible and like any I had ever felt before. It didn't take away from the love I had for Elizabeth, Ellie or Zoey but it felt a little more special and it was worth waiting for.

"I know honey, and I am sure they didn't tell you so that they could protect you. Maybe they had planned to tell you when you were older and sadly they were not given the opportunity to do so. The important thing is that they loved you and they treated you as if you were their child and that is a blessing Meadow. It truly is and one that you will carry with you always."

"Why are you being so nice to me when I have been so awful towards you and the President?"

"If you think this is nice you should see me when I get warmed up. I'm so much more than a bowl of cherries." She finally let out a laugh and it was an exquisite sound. "Meadow you have no idea what Jed and I have been going through this past little while and we won't be able to return your experiences either on this. But there was never doubt towards our intentions for you and we understand how shocking this information can be to someone. Especially when you don't have the Connors to go back to and talk about this with. We were never trying to destroy their reputation, we just wanted the chance to tell you the truth and hopefully have you in our lives again when you are ready. And as for being awful, well I never saw that part of you. I saw a person who was scared of having what little she had of her parents taken away. I can empathize with that"

"You actually want me in your life? But you don't even know me."

"Of course we want you in our lives and that is what the rest of our lives are for….so that we can get to know one another. Honey I can guarantee you that this isn't going to be the easiest transition you have ever made, it isn't like switching from Snuggles to Downy. It is complex and it will take work from you, me, Jed and the girls."

"Oh no your girls! They are going to hate me!"

"No they won't."

"Do they know about me yet?"

"Err—not exactly no. Jed and I both agreed to wait until we had talked to you. We didn't want to give them false expectations and figured this was the best way."

"I see. Can I ask you something that has been bothering me since you came here?" I nodded to let her know she could continue. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I took a guess. I mean it wasn't hard considering I was well aware that you became Mrs. Toby Ziegler this morning. So here I am."

"You already know that Toby and I got married. Oh news travels fast in this part of town."

"Well sweetie when your father is the leader of the free world and Josh Lyman is the leader of the big mouths, word gets around. Speaking of marriage, where is Toby? I half expected him to come in roaring in his Toby way."

"He went to the airport to meet his brother David. He was supposed to fly in yesterday but he was delayed. He should be here any minute."

"Meadow, have you told Toby about your talk with Jed? About why you were upset?" She shook her head.

"I think it is about time one of us brings it up, because there is a lot of friction between Toby and Jed that doesn't need to be if you catch my drift." She did and then she pulled me back into her arms squeezing me tight. This was one of the best days of my life.

Charlie came in with Tyler on his back giggling like little boys do. He was a breath of fresh air and I looked forward to having him in my life. Meadow went over to Tyler and picked him off of Charlie's back.

"Tyler, we don't go hurting mommy's friends. She doesn't have very many in this state and she needs the ones she can find." Meadow winked at Charlie who in return winked back at her. He came over to where I was standing and asked me if everything was okay. I told him that everything was great, and that I couldn't be happier. Meadow was whispering into Tyler's ear trying to keep his attention focused on her and not the two people standing in his new home.

He let out a gasp and put his hands over his angelic little face trying not to giggle. When he put his hands down he said shyly, "I've got a gram-mudder." With tears streaming down my face I looked over at Charlie and said, "I was wrong, I can be more happier."

I held my arms out for Tyler and he without a thought came running into them. I picked him up and held him close and he asked me why I was crying.

"I am crying because I get to be a grandmother to a very special little boy."

"You do? Who?" He asked.

Still crying I answered, "You." And then the water works came full force as his lips planted a firm and loving kiss on my already wet cheek.

"Yes Jed she will be coming over in a few hours and she is bringing Tyler and Toby with her. No, Toby still doesn't know any of this so give him a chance this is going to quite a shock to him Jed. Yes I want you to call the girls and see what you can do about having them come down on Sunday. I want to be able to do this with the whole family but I also just want some time to myself with her too. Yes of course you too. Oh Jed she is a beauty and Tyler is, well he is just wonderful.

Yeah it was harder than I expected but I had Charlie here to give me strength and somehow I managed to do it. I don't know exactly how but it worked. You may want to have one of the toy stores close for an hour so that you can go and pick out some toys for Tyler to play with. I agree that you should be the one to do it personally Jed, that is why I said to get a toy store to close so that you are able to do such a thing. You know what dear you are breaking up on me and my cell phone is dying.

How about we meet back at the residence in a couple of hours. You go to the toy store and I will go and get the things that Toby and Meadow will require for their stay at our place. And I have to get them a wedding gift still. No Jed, that isn't appropriate and is that kind of thinking that I want you to avoid tonight with Toby. Remember the doghouse Jed, that applies for the rest of the month. Okay sweetie I will see you later. I love you too Jed." I kissed him through the phone and then shut the phone off. Charlie glanced over and smiled. I smiled back. A million ideas were dancing around in my head and I was just so overjoyed that I sat back and allowed the visions to come through.

"Jed, how many toys does one five year old need?" I was loading the last of the Tonka trucks into my fifth shopping cart. I had brought Leo, Sam, Josh, Donna and CJ along with me to help me pick out some toys. I had also filled them in on who Meadow was. They were pretty good about it, CJ of course already knew and I think she was satisfied to just not be the last let in on the information. The six of us each had a buggy and the only one left with one that was empty was Leo.

"A boy needs toys Leo, there is nothing wrong with a child having a lot of options to play around with."

"Options Jed? Is that what you are calling this. Tyler won't even reach the fourth buggy till he is married with three kids and a mortgage."

"Leo, have you always been a pessimistic?"

"I am not a pessimistic Jed. I am just saying-"

"Nothing that I want to hear, I know. Now come on, we haven't gone down this aisle yet." Leo followed me down the last row with the cart and I quickly began filling it. There were so many items to choose from that I myself was getting excited. I sure hope Tyler was going to allow me to play with some of this stuff too. The electric train set alone had me all giddy with anticipation.

"What are you going to say to Toby if you don't mind my asking?"

"I am not quite sure yet, but don't fret yet Leo. I will be surrounded by my loved ones and you."

"Gee thanks, I feel honoured."

"Well don't get too bubbly. It was Abbey's idea not mine." I slapped Leo on the shoulder as I stretched across to grab a few more Spiderman colouring books and more crayons.

"They don't make crayons like they did when I was a youngin'."

"How was that Sir, in black and white?" Josh Lyman asked from behind me.

"Josh I am still in power regardless of this being a toy store and I will have you shot down without a second thought."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Yeah I bet you are, that's why your still smirking." I kept heading down the aisle. Straight ahead Sam and CJ were in the checkout lane and they were hitting themselves with the teddy bears I had picked out. These guys were nothing more than children, it is unbelievable. I turned back to point out Sam and CJ to Leo and he squirted me with a water gun and hit me right in the forehead.

"Oh no!" screamed Josh into his walkie talkie. "The President's been hit! I repeat the President's been hit."

"10-4 breaker breaker roger that. I am on my way, and I am bringing backup….CJ stop hitting me we have a dire emergency."

"Dire emergency Sam? What is your diaper leaking? Put the walkie talkie down Sam."

"You want a piece of me Claudia the Flamingo? Huh big birdie?"

"That's is Seaborn your ass is grass." Josh looked at Leo and I slyly and gave a slight chuckle.

"Imagine that Sir, they didn't realize we could hear them."

"Ya think Josh? Before you and Sam go undercover on any assignments you might want to get the codes right. 10-4 breaker breaker roger that? Come on, give me a break." Leo was trying to act all stern but I knew he thought what he witnessed/overheard was cute. It is always nice to see the staff enjoying themselves outside the White House.

"Leo besides the imaginary one and your mother, did you have any friends?"

"Josh you have exactly ten seconds to get the hell out of this store before I breaker breaker your ass!" Leo said to Josh.

I stepped in with, "Roger that, over and out."

"You guys are insane, either way I am outta here." And off he ran. We came to the end of the row and were about to head to the check out when Leo noticed the commotion in front of aisle 3. CJ was bouncing softly on a large stuffed animal that was laying on Sam's chest.

"Five bucks says that hurt." I gambled.

"I'm not losing a fin over that Sir, of course it's gotta hurt. CJ is jumping on the boy's chest."

"Well atleast she isn't doing it hard." I waved over to CJ.

"How ya doing Sam? Do you need any backup?"

"I'm good Sir. Don't worry about me Mr. President, I have this all under control."

Turning to Leo I said, "Do you realize that is the second time she has kicked a member of our staff's ass."

"Yes Sir I am keeping track."

Out of the far corner a faint voice yelled, "She didn't kick my ass for the record. She slightly tapped it."

"Don't make me come over there Joshua!" CJ yelled out to no one in particular.

"Where is Josh anyway?" Donna asked.

Leo pointed over to the north east corner and said, "He's hiding behind the Malibu Barbie Walk in dollhouse."

"Not again Josh! I told you that if you were good Santa might bring it for Christmas." Donna was talking aloud to us all as she headed towards Barbie's pad.

"We have got to get these people some help Leo."

"There isn't enough money in the world Sir that could do such wonders."

"Find it in the budget Leo. We can't have THEM running the White House. Not when we can't even get Josh out of the dollhouse!"

"For now how about we just pay for this stuff Sir. We don't want to waste anymore time spoiling your grandson than we need to grandpa." Leo began unloading the buggy onto the counter.

"Say it again Leo."

"Say what?"

I locked my eyes on his and it didn't take him long to catch my drift. Smiling he repeated, "Grandpa."

I inhaled deeply trying to capture this very moment with the scent of the air surrounding me. Hearing Grandpa touched my heart. Annie calls me grandpa and I guess I have always taken that for granted because it felt special hearing it come out of Leo's lips.

"Let's go home Leo. I have some special to meet."

"I'm right behind you Sir. Me and the 200 parcels that is." 1

1


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: 'Love in an Empty Field' (12/12)

RATING: A

POV: President Josiah Bartlet and Dr. Abigail Bartlet

SUMMARY: President Bartlet has to replace Mrs. Landingham

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

I had just finished organizing the toys that I picked out for Tyler in the living room area of our residence when Abbey came in. She spotted all the toys and gasped, "Good God Jed, what did you do buy out the toy store?"

I laughed and stood back to admire of all the items that were waiting for Tyler to come and play with. There were stuffed animals, toy guns, colouring books and crayons, paints, lego, talking robots and everything I could get my hands on that revolved around Shrek.

"Do you think he will like it?" I asked my wife.

"Jed he is going to love all of this stuff, but I can't say the same for Meadow and Toby. There are a lot of toys here and a child can get spoiled over stuff like this. Don't you remember?"

"Boy do I ever remember our girls and all their damn Barbie crap. I never knew little girls could be such spoiled competitive little-"

"Watch it Jed. I was once a little girl too." Abbey warned.

"You still are my love, you still are." I stepped closer to Abbey and we held each other closely, something that we really needed right about now. I stood back a bit to look into her eyes; she was tearing up just as I had expected she would.

"Jed, what if this doesn't work out? What if Toby changes Meadow's mind about us? What if she realizes that we are not what she wants in Tyler's life?"

"Why Abbey? Why would Toby change her mind, he knows we are good people. He may have forgotten that this past week but we can't blame him for that. He isn't going to hold anything over our heads; he is a good man. And why wouldn't she want us to be in Tyler's life. We are full of love that immediately includes both Meadow and Tyler. You are worrying too much my dear, and I understand. But you have just got to try and calm down, relax and have a drink."

The words sounding comforting as they came out of my mouth and my only hope is that she would believe them, and that they would be true. I have known Toby for some time and he isn't the harmful type. Well he is if you get all up in his face, but not in situations like this. Usually he needs to be in the West Wing wearing a suit before he becomes a man worth reckoning with. I sure hope he doesn't wear a suit here.

"What time did you say they were coming again?" I asked Abbey who had taken my advice and was mixing herself a scotch and soda.

"They should be here within the next-" The doorbell to the residence rang. "Ten seconds." Abbey completed.

I gave my wife the biggest smile I could get my face to create and she gave me a thumbs up as I headed towards the door. With my hand on the doorknob I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was it, the moment we had been waiting for. I opened the door to find Toby standing beside Meadow and a small boy in his arms who must be Tyler. My eyes quickly scanned Toby and Tyler but they automatically went back to Meadow. I took her in slowly and my hands began to shake.

Meadow took a few steps inside the residence and without any warning she threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight. Slowly I put my arms around her as well not sure what to do at this precise moment. I have never been caught off guard like this before and the feeling was over whelming. I could hear her sobbing softly and I didn't feel as bad as I too was now crying into her hair. As I tried to regain my composure I could hear Meadow softly whisper, "Sorry."

We both stood back and laughed as we noticed the stains of tears on our face. Using the back of our hands we tried the best job we could to wipe the water away. Standing straight again I spoke to Meadow, "You don't have anything to be sorry about kiddo."

"I behaved badly towards you Sir and for that I am ashamed of myself and I do apologize for my actions." This was a new one, Abbey and I didn't have such a polite child out of the three we raised, I was proud of her already.

"I didn't make it easy for you Meadow. I can't imagine the shock it must have been for you to realize that your whole life was a lie. That doesn't make it a bad life, from the looks of you I would say you had a beautiful family life. But it isn't the easiest thing to hear that the people you were raised with were not your biological family, and it turns out that your employer is."

Meadow didn't respond she just listened whole heartedly to what I was saying. Taking my eyes off of her for a second I looked up to where Toby stood still holding Tyler who had his arms wrapped around him safely. Obviously Toby made this little boy feel secure and that wasn't always an easy achievement with children. Toby was looking at his shoes and when he finally did glance up, the water works too had hit him.

"It is nice to see you Toby, and this must be Tyler." Tyler acknowledged his name and looked over at me and then back at Toby not sure what to do.

"Tyler, do you remember what we talked about? About your having a grandma and a grandpa?" Toby asked the boy.

Tyler nodded his head and again looked in my direction. When he noticed that I was watching him he tried to hide his face in Toby's shoulders.

"I am going to put you down now okay Tyler, so that your grandparents can say hello to you. Is that alright?" Toby asked Tyler who nodded in agreement. Toby bent down and placed Tyler before me. Abbey came out from behind me finally and right away Meadow was welcomed into Abbey's arms.

I offered my hand out to Toby who shook it. I pulled him closer to me and gave him a hug that he willingly accepted. Slapping him on the back I apologized to him for keeping him in the dark and asked that he try to forgive me one day.

"Sir, I was a fool and I should have shown you more respect. For that I am sorry. I didn't know."

"I understand Toby and as much as we wanted to tell you, it just wasn't the right time."

"I guess I didn't make things any easier for you, and for Abbey as well."

"How about we start over then. From this moment on we forget about the last little while and we start fresh. No hard feelings."

Toby looked surprised at my offer and agreed repeating, "No hard feelings."

I bent down so that I could talk to Tyler who was watching my every move. "Hi there, my name is Josiah Bartlet. How are you young man?"

Tyler's eyes widened and his mouth was wide open in surprise. "Your name is Josiah too? That is me too right mommy?" Tyler looked up at Meadow who was standing on my left side holding Abbey's hand.

"Yes sweetie that is your name too."

"We must be special peoples to have the same name. 'Cause mommy says I am a special boy." Tyler said softly to me. I could faintly hear Meadow, Abbey and Toby laughing but they were not as important at that moment to me as this little boy was.

"Your mommy is right Tyler Josiah. You are a VERY special little boy. And you are a handsome one too. That trait comes from sharing the same name as well, did you know that?"

"It does?" Tyler gasped.

"Yes it sure does. I also have a few things for you, would you like to see them?"

Tyler adamantly began to nod his hand, "I'd love too, yes yes I would." I held out my hand, which seemed so large in comparison to his tiny one and together we walked hand in hand to where I had the toys displayed. Tyler immediately began to jump up and down with excitement as he wondered from one of the pile to the other side. In the hallway Abbey was taking Meadow and Toby's coats and they had just entered the room.

"Oh my goodness," Meadow exclaimed. "You didn't have to do this."

Abbey entered the room as Meadow finished speaking. Leo had just come in and joined her and the rest of us. "It was our pleasure Meadow. It isn't everyday that we get a grandson to spoil." Abbey said. Tyler noticed Abbey for the first time and pointed her out to me saying, "She is my grand-mudder. She came to my house."

Everyone laughed at this cute little boy. I was on all fours pushing a big dump truck around when he told me this. "She's your grandmother, wow you are a very special boy indeed." Tyler was nodding his little head so fast I thought it was going to fall off. He came over to me and bent down to whisper into my ear, "Can I give her a hug?"

I whispered back into Tyler's ear but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I think she would love a hug from you. That is a great idea." Tyler beamed and ran over to Abbey who had already positioned herself at his level. With tears falling from her sparkling beautiful eyes she swooped Tyler into her arms and began kissing him all over his tiny face. Toby put his arm around Meadow who laid her head against his chest. I got off of my knees and sat on my behind so that I could push the dump truck a little better.

Leo looked around the room with a big smile across his face and then he too sat down on the floor where I was and grabbed a large ambulance. "If you can play, I can play too. I don't have a grandson, so I am going to be borrowing yours."

I stared at my best friend who had already started to make siren noises. Toby got down in front of us and pointed to a red firetruck that was half hidden behind Leo. With surprised looks on our faces Leo handed over the firetruck to Toby. "What?" Toby asked.

"Toby, I wouldn't have taken you for a firetruck kind of guy?" Leo said astonished that Toby had actually gotten down on the floor to play with us.

"Yeah, well for your information I am a big lover of the firetruck. Only my brothers usually got it first and I was always stuck with the ugly broken army tank."

Tyler ran back to us and picked out the police car and right away he was pushing it all over the floor, twice smashing into my dump truck. It seems that the boy had Abbey's inability to drive straight already.

Abbey and Meadow had taken a seat on the couch and were in a hearted conversation that had them giggling and hugging over and over while us boys, us men I should say played with out prospective vehicles.

Toby stopped his firetruck and a serious look came upon his face. "Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Toby. And you don't have to address me as Sir when you are in my home, and especially since you are my son-in-law."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you alright with my being married to Meadow, I mean because I work for you and I want to continue to do so and-"

"Toby, your job is not in jeopardy and I am not mad at you for falling in love with someone who happens to be my daughter. If you two honestly love one another then what you two did was the smartest thing you could have done."

"Really?"

"Yes Toby really. You know there are many people who are blessed with the chance to fall in love and stay in love, and then there are many that don't ever get that opportunity. If it takes someone six times to meet the right person, I say fall in love six times until you get it right."

"I never would have guessed that this was how you would have felt towards love. I mean you are a very skeptical person. And with my being married prior to Meadow I though-"

I cut Toby off and elevated my hand. "Toby I think of my family as a field. And in order to keep my field alive, happy and well is to keep my crops nourished and always full of love. Because love is the most important ingredient in a family. Now if I should happen to start neglecting my crops on a regular basis, then one day they will wither away. Then all I would have left is love, in an empty field. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"I think so. Abbey and your girls symbolize the field. Food, shelter, clothing, money, communication etc. represent the crops. If you take away the things that make your family work, then all you have left is people, but nothing binding you together making you a happy family."

"Exactly." I said, satisfied that someone understood me for once.

"But what about the love part?" Leo asked.

"That's easy Leo, love is always there. You never run out of love, you might not let it out like you sometimes should, but it is always there for you to give." Toby explained.

"I had love in an empty field once." Leo said talking about Jenny, his ex-wife.

Toby looked at Leo and said, "I had love in an empty field too Leo with Andi. But you know what, at this moment in my life do you know what I have?" Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"I have Love, in a very full field." I looked at Toby, then Abbey and my daughter Meadow. "So do I Toby, so do I."

***The End***


End file.
